Can you feel the love tonight?
by Miss P
Summary: Bones and Booth stuck in an elevator! This is just the beginning of a long and adventurous road ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Can you feel the love tonight  
**_  
By Miss P  
__Summary: Bones and Booth stuck in an elevator – need I say more!  
__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
_

**_AN/ If anyone's interested, I have a crossover, (Bones, The Pretender, Grey's Anatomy, Lost, and more)  
that is published in the Pretender category, but if anyone want to check it out, you can find it at my profile,  
it's called - __The Dark Room_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Another hard day of work was coming to its end. When they stepped into the elevator they were exhausted. Temperance was heading back to the Jeffersonian to finish her job there and Booth was going home.

Just as the elevator reached the second floor, the lights suddenly switched off. Everything became dark and the elevator abruptly stopped.

"The electricity went out," Temperance stated, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden dark.

"Really I haven't noticed," Booth was clearly annoyed. Why would this have to happen to him? He was tired and just wanted to go home, get a good night's sleep. But now he was stuck in an elevator with Bones, for god knows how long. He was sure no one would find them until next morning, if the electricity didn't come back sooner of course…

"If I'd known this I would have taken warmer clothes…" Temperance though out loud.

"If I'd known this, I would have taken the stairs," Booth muttered.

"Booth, there's no way we could have seen this coming."

Booth gave her a look, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one who started this, don't jump on me Bones," he defended himself.

Temperance sighed. "What I meant was, it's freezing in here…"

Booth didn't answer. Instead he started to examine the elevator, looking for a way out. He didn't find one. "I guess we just have to wait…" he said, giving the floor a hesitating look. He could sit on it, but it would mean his suit got dirty…

Temperance was thinking the same, but didn't care about her clothes; she sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall. She looked up at Booth.

"You're gonna stand there the whole night?"

Booth gave up and sat down next to his partner. A long silence occurred between them.

"Are you okay Bones?" Booth suddenly asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, I have been stuck in an elevator before so it's not the end of the world really."

Booth smiled a little. "I wasn't talking about the elevator. I just thought… well… there was a really tough case we had today, with the little girl and everything..." Booth said. He came to think of Bones reaction when she'd found the little girl badly burned in the backseat of a car. Later it had become clear she had been raped and murdered by her own father. Booth knew Temperance wasn't okay with that, and he couldn't blame her. He himself had a tendency of taking the cases a little too personally. All the time he hadn't been able to get the thought that it could have been Parker in that car, out of his mind. Hi knew Bones was trying to make everyone believe it was alright, when it really wasn't…

"Yeah, it was," Temperance started. "But it's what I do Booth, it's my job."

"Alright, alright… I just thought it would be polite to ask," Booth said. "And you do know that… I'm here if you want to talk," he offered.

Temperance looked at him. "It's not like you could go anywhere," she said.

"What I meant was," Booth cut himself off. Why even try to explain? He couldn't help but smile. Temperance was always the logical one, the intelligent one, but sometimes it seemed like she'd been living under a rock somewhere. Or she was just too smart to understand the concealed meaning of a simple sentence.

"I'm here… for you," Booth finally said. He put a huge emphasis on the last two words, and it got the effect he was hoping for. He smiled as he saw the stunned look on Bones face. She had definitely understood the meaning of those words. Startled Booth suddenly realized he had probably said a little too much.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ So what do you think? Is it worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hours passed and the elevator was still completely dark. Temperance was still sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she didn't se the way Booth looked at her through the thick darkness.

"Booth?" her voice was just above a whisper. "Booth?" she asked again but there was still no answer. Temperance opened her eyes to look at him. Maybe he had fallen asleep? But to her surprise he had his face turned to her, and even though it was hard to see through the dark, she was sure he was looking right at her.

"Seeley!" maybe his first name had another effect on him, she thought. She didn't like this silence, she really should say something.

Booth was snapped out of his thought. He sounded a bit embarrassed. "Uhh, what is it Bones?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh, thinking…"

Temperance gave him a questioning look, but he never noticed. She sighed. "Booth?"

"Yes?" Booth's voice sounded surprisingly soft as he spoke.

"Thank you," Temperance whispered. "For what you said… that you're…"

Booth finished the sentence for her "there for me?"

"Uhh, yeah."

Booth smiled. "You're welcome, and uh, not just now, in this elevator, you know… anytime."

Temperance couldn't help but smile. But she didn't know how to reply this time. Instead they both remained silent a long time.

Temperance sighed. "Go back to whatever you were thinking about... I'm too tired to talk…"

Temperance leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Maybe she could sleep a little? In the darkness she could hear Booth's deep breathing. She didn't understand why but the sound made her feel so relaxed, so safe. How was that possible, she asked herself. It was crazy!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth awoke by something tickling his nose. Shocked he realized it was Bones hair, she was leaning against his shoulder and he had unconsciously buried his face in her soft hair. Booth was startled to be this close to Temperance, but he liked it a lot. He wondered whether he should wake her up or not, but came to the conclusion he shouldn't. She really needed to get some rest.

Booth inhaled the scent of her perfume. He couldn't help but touch her face; he gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek before removing his hand. He didn't want to wake her up with his touch. God, she would kick his ass if she did.

They sat like that for a long time, Booth didn't dare to move. He didn't want to wake Temperance, but he realized he couldn't sit like this the whole night. He would be stiff as a stick in the morning; his back had already begun to ache a little.

It took quite a while, but somehow Booth managed to get both himself and Bones into a lying position on the elevator floor, and she was still sleeping.

He tried to find a comfortable way to sleep, but it was impossible, Bones, on the other hand seemed to be quite comfy. She had her head leaning heavily on his chest, one of her arms lying across his stomach.

Booth had used his jacket as a pillow, and was proud over the idea. It was better than nothing – he thought. One of his arms automatically found its way around Temperance's slim body, holding her close to him. His other hand gently played with her hair.

When the actual meaning of his actions caught up with him, Booth froze. This was Bones, his partner. He wasn't supposed to hold her; he was definitely not supposed to let her sleep with her head on his chest… but the way he felt when he held her, as he watched her beautiful face prevented himfrom pulling away. He couldn't understand where these strange feelings came from, but he suddenly felt complete – like he had everything he needed. And still he was lying on a hard and cold elevator floor…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Angela entered the building early next morning. She had been at the Jeffersonian first, and when Temperance wasn't there, she had started to worry. Tempe was always at work long before the others. And the fact that neither she nor Booth answered their phones made the whole thing even stranger.

And now Angela had slipped passed the tired guard to the large building she knew her best friend and Booth had been at, late the other night. Maybe she could find someone there who could inform her about what was going on.

Impatiently she pushed the button to the elevator. She had heard something about a power failure last night, but now everything seemed to be alright again.

All of the sudden a little beep sounded and the doors to the elevator slid open, causing Angela to stare at the two persons sleeping in there…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_

_AN/ Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance's eyes fluttered open by the sudden light. And those noises, what the hell was going on? First she didn't realize where she was. This wasn't her bed. She lifted her head a little and when she saw Booth everything came back to her. Except the fact that she was now lying cuddled up against him, with her head buried under his chin, her arms wrapped around him, and their legs entangled.

Booth started to wake up as well and when his sleepy eyes met Bones, they just stared at each other startled.

Suddenly a loud shout of excitement made them both turn their heads to the now very opened elevator door.

"I knew it! You are soooo cute together, oh sweetie!" Angela shrieked with a huge smile on her face.

Temperance was now fully aware of what was going on. When she had recovered from the chock, she quickly tried to move away from Booth. She got up on her feet and brushed the dust off her clothes. Booth did the same, and Temperance hurried out of the elevator before he would say anything.

"You guys were caught in the power failure, you spent the night in the elevator," Angela stated the obvious, so Temperance didn't think she would have to answer that. Besides she was way to ashamed right now anyway. She couldn't believe Angela had found them like this, now she would never leave her alone again!

She glanced at Booth who walked up to them. God, this was embarrassing!

"Slept well?" Booth asked with a smug smile on his lips.

"Of course she did, she was more or less on top of you!" Angela answered before Temperance had a chance to talk. She gave her friend a smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie; it's obvious that you and Booth have feelings for each other, so it's…"

"Ange, shut up will you?" Temperance cut her off. This situation was bad enough; she didn't need Angela to make it even worse.

"Are you blushing Bones?" Booth asked amused. He was very good at teasing others, but right now he felt rather embarrassed himself. But he would never admit that out loud.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say!"

"I have to work now, I'm late already, Angela, can you drive me?"

"You sure you don't want to go with Booth?" Angela couldn't help but tease her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Temperance snapped, not getting the joke her friend was trying to make.

"Alright then, let's go."

Temperance nodded. She started to walk towards the door. But stopped and gave Booth a look.

"I'm… we… see you later Booth," she finally said. She turned around and walked after Angela out through the door.

"Sweetie, he misses you already," Angela said in a sing song voice.

"Why would he?"

Angela sighed. "Oh Tempe, everybody else see it, but not you."

"See what?"

"That guy is soooo in love with you!"

"Ange, just because…" Temperance cut herself off. Her first reaction had been to deny it, but what if Angela was right? She was almost afraid to think of it, because it was not only Booth who felt something. She had felt something too… Temperance tried to ignore it. She was just imagining things. She didn't have any feelings for Booth, she couldn't have!

"What were you going to say?" Angela asked with a smile.

"Nothing… forget about it…" Temperance mumbled. She turned to look out through the window of the car as Angela drove off. Her thoughts drifted to Booth and a smile appeared on her lips, making Angela even more certain that she was right! Tempe loves Booth – Booth love Tempe! Yapp, that was it, Angela smiled to herself. She just wished she could come up with a way to make them admit it. Angela nodded to herself, yes; she would come up with something!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next day passed in slow motion, and Temperance started to worry if Booth could be avoiding her. She knew it was a stupid thought, why would he? Maybe it was just that she was so used to having him looking over her shoulder when she was trying to concentrate on her job – which he of course made very difficult.

Temperance was alone at the Jeffersonian, but she had things to do before she could go home. Tiredly, she leaned back in her chair, staring at the heap of papers on her desk. Since the night in the elevator she had not been able to get the thoughts of Booth out of her mind, and it was really starting to annoy her.

With a sigh, she leaned her forehead in her hands and closed her eyes. She needed to get a grip! The tiredness eventually got the better of her and she drifted into sleep.

_She was working late, and too tired to stay awake, she had fallen asleep by her desk. _

_Someone was screaming for her, the voice sounded desperate – hurt, and far away._

_The voice was clearer now; it was calling her name - Help me! The voice faded away and everything went silent. _

_A phone call abruptly awoke her._

_Her face went pale as she pressed the phone closer to her ear. He couldn't be dead. It had to be a mistake…_

"_Booth…"_

"_Don't leave me, I need you…BOOTH!"_

Temperance awoke by someone calling her name. She was breathing heavily and her body trembling. As she realized it had only been a dream, she managed to calm down and look up, she met Booth's confused, still amused look.

Temperance almost blushed as she suddenly realized she must had been talking, or more exactly screaming his name, in her sleep.

"I uh… that was a dream," she started.

"I understood that… wanna tell me about it?"

Temperance shook her head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "It was nothing, really…" Why did she always have to do something stupid in Booth's presence?

"You were screaming my name, really loud, and it didn't seem like it was because of something…uh, nice…" Booth gave Bones a teasing look. "Don't tell me it's nothing Bones."

"Really, it was just a bad dream….forget about it," Temperance muttered.

Booth resisted the sudden urge of holding her. When he saw her tremble, he regretted taunting her. He didn't want anything more than to take her in his arms and comfort her. Booth shook his head. How could he think something like that? Had he totally lost it!

Temperance got up from her desk and headed for the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked at her partner.

"It's late," she said. "I should go home, are you coming?"

Booth followed her to her car. He should say something, but what? He didn't even know why he was there. Afraid of his own emotions, he realized he just wanted to see her. He had missed her.

"Bones?" he asked.

"Yes?"

Booth hesitated for a while, and changed his mind just before he did something he'd come to regret later. He saw Bones look at him, questioningly. "Have a good night," he said, turning to walk away. When he'd taken a few steps, he stopped and walked back to her. Why was he such a coward? Would it be so hard to just give her a quick hug? That's what friends do, Booth tried to tell himself. But it wasn't working; he knew there was more than friendship he wanted…

Before he had time to change his mind a second time, he walked up to Temperance and pulled her into a hug. Booth was surprised to realize how much he had missed holding her this close.

Booth forced himself to let go after a while, and when he once again met her look, he was sure she had felt the same thing as he had.

"What was that for?" Temperance finally managed to ask. She was stunned. Why on earth had he done something like that? But she had to admit it, it was nice…

"I just…" Booth voice trailed off as he realized he didn't know the answer to that question himself. "Do you remember what I told you in that elevator? That I'm…" his voice trailed off again and this time Temperance finished his sentence.

"There for me," she said. "Yes I remember…"

"I still mean it… that's why I… uh… hugged you," Booth felt really stupid trying to explain himself to Bones, but he had a feeling he should.

Suddenly Temperance smiled. She was just about to talk, but changed her mind. What should she say? What could she day? She didn't know how to handle the feelings that were welling up inside of her, and it scared her.

"I have to go," she quickly got into her car. "Goodnight Booth," she forced herself to say before she drove off, leaving Booth staring as the car disappeared out of sight. He frowned, did he say something wrong?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_I… uh, thought of hurting Booth, actually. Don't say 'no', because I am! I just don't know how, do you have any ideas? Aw, poor Booth, I'm so mean. But it's a good thing if it brings him and __Tempe__ closer together isn't it? Lol! So let me know if you have any ideas! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Temperance arrived at the Jeffersonian next morning, later than usual, Angela hurried up to her. "I was worried you got stuck in another elevator!" she joked. "Hey sweetie you look exhausted, haven't you slept anything?" Angela stopped her friend to take a closer look at her.

Temperance sighed. She didn't think it would show, but she was really tired. She hadn't been able to sleep anything, and when she'd finally fallen asleep the nightmare she'd had in her office came back to her.

"You wanna tell me about it?" Angela asked, knowing something had to be wrong.

"No, it's nothing…" Temperance said, continuing towards her office. Angela followed.

"Yes it is, talk to me sweetie," Angela insisted, closing the office door as she entered. She gave her friend a pleading look.

Temperance sighed a second time, sitting down in the chair. Angela walked to sit at the edge of the desk, looking down at Tempe.

"It's stupid really," Temperance started. "There's this nightmare I keep having…"

"What is it about?"

Temperance hesitated. Could she really tell her? She would think she's totally crazy. Well, she decided, she didn't care what Angela thought, she needed to talk to someone, or this would drive her crazy.

"It's about Booth…" she started. "He's dying."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth awoke late that morning, and with a tired look at the clock beside his bed, he realized he was three hours late for work. He was surprised, how could he have slept this long? What was wrong with him?

When he got out of bed, his head began aching. He groaned, sleepily making his was to the bathroom. He was late, but he really needed a shower. Maybe it could make him feel better.

To his surprise, he felt even worse and he started the think he should call in sick. The headache was stronger and he felt dizzy and feverish. Booth collapsed in the sofa, closing his eyes for a while. He definitely didn't have time to be ill; he had an important case to work on. No, he had to go to work, this couldn't be that bad, he tried to convince himself. Besides Bones was waiting for him, and he really wanted to see her again…

An hour later, Booth managed to drag himself to his car and headed for the Jeffersonian. On his way he called his boss, explaining why he hadn't shown up at the office.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Look who's here!" Angela suddenly said as Booth carefully opened the door to Temperance's office.

He gave Angela a weak smile before turning to Temperance. "Hi Bones," he said.

Temperance got up on his feet and walked up to him. She gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a headache."

Temperance wasn't convinced. "You look awful, are you sick?"

"Thanks a lot Bones," Booth muttered, "I'm…" he cut himself off as Temperance carefully placed her hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever Booth," she stated. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Angela couldn't hold back a laugh as she saw the concern her friend showed. They were just too cute together!

Temperance and Booth gave her puzzled looks. And it wasn't until Temperance saw the grin on Angela's face; she realized what she'd done. She'd embarrassed herself in front of them – again!

She came to think of Angela's words as she'd told her about her bad dream.

"_Actually it's really cute! You finally realized you're having feelings for him and you're afraid you'll loose him, that's why he's dying in your dream. _

_You don't have to be afraid sweetie, you two belong together, gosh, he adores you, and he'll never leave you._

Temperance smiled a little. She knew Angela wouldn't give up until she had put her and Booth together. Geez, she was really annoying sometimes!

She turned back to Booth. She didn't care about what Angela would think. "Booth," she started. "I'm sorry I ran away last night, I was just… spooked about that hug…" she said, smiling timidly. She glanced at her friend; she could only imagine what she must be thinking.

Booth didn't answer and Temperance started to get worried again. She was just about to call his name, when she saw his legs started to give way under him. He tried to grab hold of something to steady himself but failed.

Temperance ran up to him and managed to catch him before he collapsed. She carefully laid him down at the floor, keeping her hold of him. She warily shook him, trying to wake him up again. "Booth… Booth come on, wake up, BOOTH!"

"Calm down sweetie, he will be okay," Angela tried. "I'll call an ambulance."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Angela had the phone in her hand, preparing to call the ambulance when she saw Booth starting to wake up. Angela put the phone back down and knelt next to her friend. She threw a quick glance at Tempe and noticed her face was pale as a ghost's. She felt so sorry for her. Why did this have to happen? Angela knew Tempe was afraid to love Booth just because something could happen to him and she could end up loosing him, so why did he have to scare her like this now. Suddenly a thought flashed through Angela's mind, what if Tempe's dream was more than a nightmare? No, she shook her head, she refused to think that. Booth had to be okay again…

"Can you hear me? Seeley?"

Angela was surprised to hear her use his first name. Even though the circumstances she couldn't help but smile.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, god, don't scare me like that again…"

Booth smiled weakly. "Sorry," he whispered, slowly sitting up. "Maybe I should go home…" he mumbled.

"Yes, I'll drive you, there's no way I'm letting you drive in this condition," Temperance said, getting up on her feet. She helped Booth up and with her arm around him they started to walk.

"I'll be back soon Ange."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance didn't want to leave Booth alone, but she knew she had to go back to work, and at least he was safely in bed.

When she arrived at the Jeffersonian again, she was greeted by Angela. She had that annoying smile on her lips again. "How's our favourite Agent doing?" she asked.

"I'm worried about him," Temperance confessed, causing Angela's smile to grow even bigger.

"I understand that sweetie, I would be worried too, if my darling was sick," she teased.

"Friend, he's just a friend, do you get that Angela!" Temperance walked away from her angrily. She didn't know what made her so mad; maybe it was just the mix of tiredness and worry. She slammed the door to her office shut, leaning back against the door. She really needed to get a grip.

She felt tears brim in her eyes, but refused to cry. With a heavy sigh, she walked up to her desk and collapsed in the chair, leaning forward, she let her head rest against her arms.

"What's going on with Dr Brennan?" she head someone ask from outside the door. She guessed it was Zach.

"Booth, he's sick," she heard Angela say. "I wouldn't go in there now if I were you, she's upset, she needs to be alone, and if she falls asleep, for god's sake don't wake her up, she needs to rest…"

She heard Zach say something but couldn't distinguish what. Then everything went silent and she guessed they'd gotten back to work. Temperance decided she could use a few more minutes alone, she would go out there… soon…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_She was working late, and too tired to stay awake, she had fallen asleep by her desk. _

_Someone was screaming for her, the voice sounded desperate – hurt, and far away. _

_The voice was clearer now; it was calling her name. The voice faded away and everything went silent. _

_A phone call abruptly awoke her._

_Her face went pale as she pressed the phone closer to her ear. He couldn't be dead. It had to be a mistake…_

"_Booth…"_

"_Don't leave me, I need you…BOOTH!"_

Temperance woke up with a start. Her whole body was trembling with fear. She had dreamt it again. All of the sudden the phone started ringing, causing Temperance to jump. For a while she just stared at it. _Please let him be okay…_

"Brennan," her voice was still trembling as he spoke.

"Dr Temperance Brennan?" A voice asked.

Temperance swallowed, she had a feeling something was wrong, that she wasn't going to like what the man had to say… "Yes," she managed to whisper.

"I'm calling from the hospital; it's about your partner, Special agent Seeley Booth."

Temperance felt a chill down her spine; she couldn't bring herself to speak. A little voice inside of her head kept repeating – _he's dead, he's dead…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance let the phone slip out of her hand. She'd never felt this scared in a long time and she really didn't understand why. She didn't know how long she sat like that, staring into space, when she suddenly realized she never let the doctor on the line finish what he was saying. She grabbed the phone again, trying to prepare herself for the worst.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are you there? Hello!" Temperance was almost screaming into the phone, but all she could hear was the dial tone. She put the phone down and ran out of her office; at least she knew which hospital Booth was at. The little voice inside of her head kept repeating those terrifying words over and over again. Temperance tried to not think of it, Booth couldn't be dead, she was just overreacting, maybe he just had an accident…

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

Temperance was stopped on her way towards the door by her best friends' worried words. She could hear Angela was scared and forced herself to stop and look at her.

"Sweetie you're crying," Angela sounded shocked, sad and afraid all in one sentence.

"No I'm not, why would…" Temperance cut herself off as she suddenly realized Angela was right. She hadn't even noticed and now she quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's Booth," she started

Angela's eyes widened with fear. "Is he… he's not…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"I don't know, the phone call was disconnected as I dropped the phone… all I know is that he's at the hospital. Ange, I have to go, I'm sorry…" Temperance turned away from her friend and hurried out through the door, running up to her car. Angela hesitated a few seconds, than she ran after her, jumping into the car just as the silver vehicle speeded off.

"Uh sweetie, could you slow down a little, Tempe? This is way too fast," Angela tried, but was ignored.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Temperance took Booth's hand in hers and gently squeezed it, the agents' eyes opened, tiredly looking at her.

"Booth… I thought you were dead," Temperance whispered. "What happened?" she felt so relieved she almost cried. She had been so scared; that he might be dead, that she'd never get to see him again, just the thought of loosing Booth made her heart break. Temperance hated to admit it, even to herself, but Booth meant more to her than she dared to think about.

"Well, I was feeling a little better so I headed down to the office, I thought that I could pick up some papers and work at home…" Booth paused for a while. "Then suddenly I woke up here, I guess I must have passed out or something…"

A nurse entered the room, giving the women a quick glance before speaking. "Yeah, and he kept repeating the word 'Bones' over and over again, we didn't understand a thing until he managed to say 'call Brennan'." The nurse said with a small smile on her lips.

Temperance looked at Booth, she couldn't be sure if the sudden flush on his cheeks was because of embarrassment or the high fever he was having. She felt so sorry for him. Booth was always so strong, so full of life, and now he was just lying there, tired and weak. She wanted to hug him, and tell him everything would be alright, but settled with pushing a bit of his damp hair back into place. She let her fingers linger at his forehead, slowly caressing his cheek before removing her hand. Booth's eyes were closed and Temperance tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry; I never meant it… that you're not good around people… you're good around me… the best…" Booth's voice trailed off. "Maybe if I die now we can have a meaningful relationship…I…"

Temperance cut him off. "Booth what the hell are you talking about?" she asked, biting her lip as she realized her words had come out way to harsh. She knew the high fever made him talk strange, but this made absolutely no sense at all.

"You once said your most meaningful relationships are with the dead… you know… uh… I would want that… if I was dead… maybe you could love me…I…" Booth's voice trailed off again. Now his eyes were opened and looking at Bones.

She was shocked to see the tears that were brimming in his beautiful brown eyes as he continued speaking. "Bones… I think I…"

"Shhh," Temperance cut him off, slowly leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. She felt him respond weakly. She finally pulled away and looking down at him, she was sure he had felt it too, the magic. She had kissed other men, but she'd never felt such strong emotions before. As she'd kissed Booth, it was like the whole world disappeared around her, and for once she felt completely sure that she'd done the right thing.

"You don't have to die Seeley…" she whispered softly.

Just as she'd said it, Booth's eyes closed. She called his name, but there was no response.

"His fever is rising, he's slipping into unconsciousness," the nurse stated, mostly to herself but it was enough to scare Temperance. A doctor came running into the room.

"I will have to ask you two to leave," he said to Temperance and Angela.

Temperance refused and Angela could see the stressed doctor was loosing his patience.

"Sweetie come on, let the doctor do his job," she tried, tugging at her friends arm. Temperance hated the thought of leaving Booth in there, but she had to agree, the doctors knew what they were doing, she would probably just be in the way. With her eyes kept at Booth's unconscious form, she let Angela drag her out of the room.

_Don't leave me Booth… Please, don't let him leave me…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ Sorry, I just had to scare you a little bit more, you will soon find out what's going on with Booth…_

_Oh and thank you all for the reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I can't believe you kissed him!"

"Angela, this is not the right time…"

Angela shrugged. "Maybe not, but Sweetie, I just can't believe you kissed him! How was it?"

Temperance sighed, stopped pacing and turned to Angela. "It was nice," she said.

"Nice? Is that all you can say?"

"Fine! It was… like a dream, it was the most wonderful thing I've ever done and now I can't stop thinking of him, but maybe I should because there's a huge risk he's dying in there. And if he does none of this matters because then I will never get the chance to kiss him again. Are you happy now? Angela, do you understand, he might die!" Temperance blurted out, angrily wiping away new tears.

"Oh sweetie," Angela pulled her friend into a hug. First Temperance hesitated, but then she put her arms around Angela, just staying in her best friends arms for a while.

"It's gonna be alright, he won't die… it's okay…" Angela comforted.

Temperance pulled away, looking at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he loves you, and he's a fighter, he won't leave you Tempe, trust me."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After what they thought was an eternity, the nurse came up to them as they sat in the waiting room.

"Miss Brennan?" she asked.

"It's Dr. Brennan," Temperance corrected, standing up, Angela did the same.

There was a long silence. Angela was first to talk. "For heavens sake just tell us what's going on? How's Booth? He's okay right? He's awake and everything is going to be okay?"

"Agent Booth is stabilised for now, but we just got the results of the X-rays, and there's a…" The nurse cut herself off, rephrasing it. "We've found the reason to his symptoms; the X-rays show a brain tumour… it's in an early state, and because we were able to find it in time there's still hope… we're going to…" The nurse continued speaking but Temperance wasn't listening anymore. She could literally feel all the color leave her face and she felt dizzy. Booth had a brain tumour? Temperance slowly sat down in the chair again. Too shocked to do anything, she just continued staring at the wall across the room. Tried to focus on something… just something that could keep her from breaking…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth was barely awake. He felt groggy and his head hurt badly. The lights made his eyes ache every time he tried to open them. After a while he gave up and just laid there. If he was still, the pain wasn't so unbearable.

Suddenly he heard someone talk to him; he did the mistake of trying to turn his head. The sudden pain made him wanting to scream out loud, but he didn't even have the strength to open his mouth. His head felt like it was about to explode and he started to feel nauseous because of the pain.

He felt a hand softly touch his head, fingers that were running through his hair. Booth didn't know if he was imagining it, but the light touch made him feel a little better.

"I'm here Seeley, I'm not gonna leave you until you're okay again…"

"Bones?" Booth tried to talk, but failed. He just wanted Temperance to know that he was awake, that he was there with her, but he couldn't.

"Sweetie, I know you love him, but you can't stay here… it can take a long time before he…" he heard Angela's voice say. Bones loved him? Was it possible? Had he died already?

Then another thought crossed his mind and Booth suddenly felt scared. What could take a long time? What was wrong with him? Why hadn't anyone informed him? A thousand of questions went through his head, making the pain even stronger.

"Bones?" he tried. "Temperance, I love you…" he wasn't sure if his words were heard but when he felt someone take his hand, holding it tight, he suddenly felt safe.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Booth woke up, the room was in darkness. The only sound that could be heard was the regular beeping from the machines. He opened his eyes, looking around tiredly. His head still hurt terribly much.

"Bones?" he saw her in a chair next to his bed, she had her arms at the edge of the bed and her head resting heavily on them. When she heard her name, she started moving, groaning loudly before suddenly sitting up quickly. Booth felt bad about having wakened her up.

"Booth?" her voice sounded extremely tired as she spoke, and there was something else, was it disbelief?

"Oh god Booth, I thought I'd never hear your voice again..."

"What? I uh… I just passed out…" Booth mumbled weakly.

"Seeley? You've been unconscious for thirteen days, the doctors said…" Temperance's voice trailed off. "They said it'd be a wonder if you'd ever wake up again…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was in the middle of the night, and the hospital corridors was empty and dark, Temperance had stayed at Booth's side as she'd promised, and the doctors critical words hadn't made her feel any better. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the constant fear. But now Booth had in some miraculous way woken up and she felt so relieved she could hardly keep the tears from falling. Temperance had tried to not keep her hope up, tried to be prepared for the worst, tried to keep herself from getting hurt again, but she'd known deep down inside that she was in way too deep already. If something happened to Booth now she couldn't pretend it wouldn't hurt, because it would hurt her more than she even dared to think about. Booth meant so much to her that it scared the hell out of her…

The surgery had gone well and the tumour was removed before it had spread to other parts of the brain. But later something had gone wrong and the doctors weren't sure if Booth would ever wake up from the coma he'd slipped into. And if he did, there was a huge risk he would be suffering from permanent brain damage.

The doctors' words echoed in Temperance's head as she looked at the man in the bed. He looked so fragile, so weak, so unlike Booth that she hardly recognized him at all.

"Booth?" Temperance whispered his name as if she was afraid her voice would be too much for him. "How are you feeling?"

Booth groaned, slowly turning his head so he could look at her. The pain the movement caused him could clearly be seen in his eyes, and it made Temperance feel even sorrier for him.

"Like I've been hit by a train," he muttered. "What happened?"

"You don't know?"

Booth made an almost invisible shake of his head.

Temperance sighed sadly. "You had a brain tumour, but it's gone now…" she paused. "Booth, it's going to be okay…" Temperance looked at him compassionately. He seemed to be shocked by the news, and who could blame him? "I'm so sorry…" she whispered. Unsure of how to act, Temperance took Booth's hand in his, holding it tightly.

Booth made a little whistle. "Gosh, Bones, how are you taking this? Are you alright?"

Temperance smiled slightly. He was so cute, concerned about her even though he had almost died.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," she said. "I'm not the one with the brain tumour Booth." Temperance regretted her choice of words just as they slipped through her lips. Why had she said that? The sad look at Booth's face told her just how much her words seemed to hurt him.

"Does it hurt much?"

Booth was quiet for a while. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

Temperance didn't know what to say. Maybe they were right; maybe she was bad with people. She had no idea of how to act. All she wanted to do was to take his pain away, to hold him and promise him she'd never leave him. But she knew better than that, Temperance Brennan knew better than to open up to someone like that.

Hours passed and Temperance was still sitting next to Booth, she had passed out of exhaustion, leaning against the bed. She still had Booth's hand in a tight hold, as if to make sure he knew she was there for him.

When the first rays of sunlight made their way through the blinds, both were deep asleep.

Angela slipped into the room and when she noticed her best friend, she wasn't sure if she should stay or leave her to sleep. She knew Temperance had been awake more than a week and she needed all the sleep she could get. Angela had managed to drag her out of this room, if only for a quick shower and to pick up some stuff she needed from her apartment. Temperance had refused to leave Booth alone at the hospital, and Angela couldn't help but admire her strength.

Temperance begun to wake up again, she looked at Booth and suddenly she wondered if she had dreamt it all, had he really been awake? Or was it just her subconscious that wanted him to come back? She straightened a little, reaching out her hand to touch Booth's head. Her hand slowly ran through his dark hair, carefully avoiding the cut.

"Booth, Baby?" she whispered, surprising herself by her choice of words. Why the hell had she called him that? That was so not her… Temperance frowned, but didn't think more about it.

"Seeley?" she asked instead, but there was no response. Temperance leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she sat down in her chair again.

"Sweetie?" Angela decided it was time to make her presence known. Temperance turned her head, a bit surprised.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

Angela smiled. "Long enough to hear you call him 'Baby', you really do love him don't you?" Angela smiled a little, seeing her friends face blush.

There was a long silence and Angela was sure she wasn't going to get an answer to that. Not that she needed one, it was so obvious what her friend felt for the FBI agent…

"Yes I do," Temperance suddenly said, she met Angela's stunned stare before she had to look down. Shit! She really shouldn't have said that…

"Oh Sweetie, that's so romantic! Don't get me wrong now. I understand the… uh… situation… but it's in fact really romantic, the woman sits next to the love of her life, just because she loves him so much and don't want him to be alone, weeks passes but she doesn't leave because in her heart she knows that one day they will be together again… and…"

"Angela!" Temperance cut her off. "Please, stop," she said, embarrassed by her friends' little story.

Angela just smiled, knowing she'd been right.

None of the women noticed the smile that appeared on Booth's face as he closed his eyes again. He'd waken up just in time to hear Temperance whisper to him, and then Angela had made sure he didn't get a chance to make himself heard. But right now he didn't need to talk, all he needed was the knowledge that Temperance really did love him, and he was alive!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Booth are you sure you're okay?"

"Bones, you've asked that twice already, just go home, get some rest, I'm just gonna sleep anyways so…"

Angela smiled. "See Sweetie, he'll be fine, come on now," Angela tried, tugging at her friends arm. She hadn't thought it would be worth trying but she had and in some way she had managed to talk her friend into going home for a while. Angela knew Temperance hated the idea of leaving Booth alone, but she would kill herself if she continued like this. She needed to get some sleep, just get away from the hospital for a while…

It had started to darken outside when Temperance parked her car. She couldn't stop thinking about Boothas she unlocked the door and slipped into the apartment

Hours passed and Temperance still couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't relax. After another hour of tossing and turning in her bed, Temperance gave up. She quickly took on her jeans and a top and grabbed her car keys on her way out.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Booth awoke by someone taking his hand. He was too tired to open his eyes and he was sure he wouldn't have to.

"Bones? Missed me that much?" he mumbled, a small smile crept to his lips.

There was a silence. "Bones? That was new Seeley, but if you want to call me that, go ahead sexy!"

Booth's eyes fluttered open, confusion written all over his face as he saw the blonde leaning over him. "Lisa?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought if was time to pay you a visit," the blonde smiled.

Booth didn't know what to say. How could she have found him? He thought he had gotten rid of that woman a long time ago. That she was back could only mean big trouble. His crazy ex was the last person he wanted to see right now. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see her again, ever.

"So who is Bones?"

"That's none of your business Lisa; now what the hell are you doing here?" Booth's headache started to act up again, he groaned, closing his eyes.

"I want you back Seeley, I know you did a huge mistake breaking up with me."

"I have a girlfriend," Booth mumbled. That wasn't completely true, but Booth hoped it would keep Lisa away, and besides he really wanted to think of Bones as his girlfriend.

"Yeah, that Bone lady? She's not as good as I am, and you know that."

Booth wanted to kick her out of there, but just the slightest movement made his head ache more than he could bear. He was supposed to relax and having Lisa there made that impossible.

"Get out of here," Booth tried to sound harsh, but his voice failed him and all he could manage was a whisper.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel Boothy? I'm not gonna leave you again, you're my destiny," Lisa brought out a small syringe from her pocket, pricking it into Booth's arm.

"Don't worry Seeley, I'm gonna take care of you," she purred, watching the man as he fell asleep. Lisa sat down at the bed, looking down at Booth. With a smile, she lay down beside him on the small bed, she closed her eyes. She would get Booth back, whatever it took.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Temperance opened the door to Booth's room and slipped inside. She quickly closed the door after her and walked up to the bed.

When she spotted the blonde lying there, she stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped and she couldn't help but gasp out loud. Temperance was so shocked she just stood there staring. Who was that girl and why did she lie curled up next to Booth?

Temperance shook her head in denial, it couldn't be true. Had Booth just waited for her to go home so he could bring his girlfriend there? Had he just pretended he cared about her? Was he just playing her? A thousand of questions went through her head as she stood there staring.

As she stood there, the blonde suddenly opened her eyes, looking at her.

"Ahh, nice to see you here 'Bones', now would you mind leaving me and Seeley alone," Lisa asked sweetly.

"Who the hell are you?" Temperance asked.

"What do you think, hey go back to your bones or what it is you do, Seeley is mine," Lisa demonstrated by kissing Booth on his cheek. She gave Temperance a look of triumph.

Temperance couldn't think clearly anymore. This was just too much for her to handle. She had just confessed that she loved Booth, and now another girl was there with him. How could she have been so stupid? She should have seen this coming… People couldn't love her, people left her, so why had she thought it could be different with Booth?

With one last look at Booth, Temperance turned and ran out of the room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she left the hospital.

She had spent almost two weeks by his side; she had only managed to sleep a few hours and the fear of losing him had almost broken her. And when she thought things would get better, things only got worse. Temperance didn't know what to do anymore, maybe she should try to forget about Booth, just move on and try to forget how much she loves him…

Temperance didn't go home; instead she went to the Jeffersonian. Burying herself in work was the only way she knew of, the only way she could cope…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

_TBC. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Angela arrived at the Jeffersonian as usual next morning. She was feeling great, and knowing Temperance was at home for the first time in weeks, she felt even better.

Her good mood was all too soon replaced by concern and confusion as she spotted her best friend by the examining table. Angela frowned, what the heck was Tempe doing here? Normally she wouldn't have been the slightest confused at seeing her friend at work long before she herself arrived, but today it was everything but normal.

"Sweetie? I thought you were at home, sleeping… or at least at the Hospital watching over Booth, something wrong?" she asked as she walked up to her friend. It wasn't until then she realized Temperance looked like hell. She looked like she could collapse any time, her eyes were red rimmed and Angela could see she had been crying. She wasn't wearing her lab coat, which she always did at work and her hair was all messy.

"Gosh, Sweetie?" Angela asked. She wasn't sure she even wanted to hear what was going on. Why wasn't she with Booth? He couldn't have… no Angela told herself, Booth couldn't be dead, there had to be something else…

Temperance slowly lifted her head to look at her friend, starting to tell Angela about what she'd found out about her latest skeleton. Her voice was all robot-like as she spoke and Angela could see new tears brim in her eyes.

"Stop," she cut her friend off. "I don't care about that woman right now, Sweetie; it's you that I'm worried about. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Temperance made a trembling sigh. She looked down at the bones for a while, and then she looked back at Angela. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Temperance grabbed the table to steady herself but her legs didn't support her weight anymore and she sank to the floor.

Angela was by her side quickly. "Tempe?" she asked.

Temperance shook her head, burying her face in her hands as she cried. Her body was trembling with every sob. "Oh god, sweetie…" Angela took her in her arms, trying to comfort. She was confused, of course Temperance was tired, both emotionally and physically, but she didn't think she would break down like this. There had to be something else, something she wasn't telling her…

"Dr Brennan? Angela?" Zach's voice brought Angela back to reality. She looked at him, mouthing at him to keep quiet, at the same time waving her hand at him to leave them alone.

Zach seemed so confused Angela almost felt sorry for him. He just stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. The situation in front of him was something he thought he'd never get to see. After a while, Zach seemed to get the point, nodding at Angela, he left.

When Temperance calmed down a little, she pulled away, feeling embarrassed. But Angela just looked at her with compassion and concern in her dark eyes.

"Come on Tempe," Angela helped Temperance to stand and with an arm around her waist she led her to her office. Angela hadn't realized it until now, but Temperance was totally exhausted, she wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't slept at all… gosh, she didn't even have the strength to stand anymore.

They sat down in the sofa, and this time Angela wouldn't give up until she had all the information she needed.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the hospital…" Temperance started. There was a long silence before she continued. "He has a girlfriend…" she whispered and Angela almost flinched at the pain she could hear in her voice.

"What? Who?" Angela was confused. Suddenly a thought struck her. She looked at her friend with big eyes. "Booth has a girlfriend?"

Temperance nodded, telling Angela what she'd seen.

Angela was stunned. Was it possible that Temperance was right? Could Booth lie about that, and why? Why would he want to hurt Temperance like that… it just didn't make sense…

Suddenly Angela felt mad. Who the hell did he think he was? She looked at her friend. Of course she was upset. "You're staying here; don't you dare go anywhere, okay? You stay here and get some SLEEP, you need to sleep do you hear me?"

Temperance nodded, no longer having the strength to argue, nor did she have the strength to go anywhere.

"Good," Angela got up on her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To give that bastard something to think about, I can't believe Booth did this to you, son of a bitch!" Angela stormed off, leaving Temperance staring after her, confused. She didn't remember seeing her friend this angry in a long time. But somehow it made her feel a little better; at least there was someone who still cared about her…

"Hey Zach!" Angela stopped him on her way towards the entrance.

"What's going on with Dr. Brennan, why was she crying?" Zach asked, hoping he would get some answers this time.

"That damn FBI Agent lied to her," Angela snapped, making Zack take several steps backwards. He had never seen the artist like this before and it scared him. What the heck was going on? Everyone acted strange around here…

"Zack make sure Tempe doesn't leave her office."

"Uh okay…"

"Don't let her out of there," Angela demanded before hurrying out through the doors. If this was true, she would make sure Booth got to pay for hurting her best friend, yes, he would have to pay for this… Angela thought as her car speeded towards the hospital…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Booth awoke next morning, he felt dizzy from all the medicine and the sedative drug Lisa had given him. He couldn't remember where he was. He groaned, shifting to find a more comfortable way to lie. His eyes were still closed when he suddenly realized someone was there by his side.

"Bones… Tempe…" he mumbled.

Lisa gave him a glare, but decided to play along instead of correcting him. She kissed his cheek, smiling as she watched him smile slightly.

"Good morning Seeley," she purred. "Do you remember our Sunday mornings? Of course you do, who could forget something like that, right sexy?"

All of the sudden everything came back to him and Booth felt all paralyzed with fear. His ex was lying beside him, god knows why, but if Bones saw this, it wouldn't be nice. Booth tried to come up with something to do. If he'd only had enough strength, he would have kicked her out of this room without even opening the door first.

"What are you thinking about Seeley baby?" Lisa asked seductively, smiling down at him.

Booth was just about to answer when he heard the door slam shut. He first thought it was Bones, but to his relief it was Angela. The relief only lasted a few seconds though.

"Oh my god, you are such a bastard," he heard Angela say.

"And who are you to say something like that to Seeley?" Lisa asked, glaring at Angela.

"Just shut up and get the hell out of here," Booth muttered angrily. But Lisa pretended she didn't hear.

Angela rushed up to the bed, grabbed Lisa's arm and yanked her off the bed. With a scream, she fell to the floor, angrily swearing. Before Angela could control herself, she slapped Booth's face hard.

"That was for breaking Brennan's heart you son of a bitch!" she snapped. "And keep that slut of yours, Tempe deserves someone better," she spat, turning to leave.

"Ange, let me explain, please?" Booth begged.

Angela had just opened the door and slammed it shut, turning to face Booth again. Before she could say anything, a nurse came rushing into the room.

"What is going on here? Agent Booth needs peace and quiet to recover, I'll have to ask you to leave," she said.

"Just get that blonde out of here," Booth said. "Please."

The nurse hesitated, but did as Booth said. Lisa looked mad, but followed the nurse out of the room. "I'll see you later sexy!" she called before the door closed.

Angela turned back to Booth. "It better be good," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Booth sighed, explaining everything. When he was finished, his head hurt extremely much, but at least Angela believed him.

"Oh," she mumbled. "So you're saying you don't like her anymore? That you love Tempe?"

Booth couldn't help but smile. "Yeah," he confessed.

"Oh!" Angela sounded a lot happier now. Suddenly she flushed a little, looking at Booth's reddish cheek. "I'm sorry I hit you," she said a bit embarrassed.

Booth mumbled something Angela couldn't interpret. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Bones?" what did Angela mean he broke Bones' heart? Did she know?

Angela bit her lip. "Yeah," she said, "She was here last night and saw you two, I'm afraid she's been crying all night, she almost passed out of exhaustion when I found her, she's in her office now…"

"God," Booth mumbled. He understood Bones would be upset if she'd seen him and Lisa and misinterpreted the whole thing, but what Angela said suddenly made him realize Bones really did love him. A smile crept to Booth's lips as he thought of her. He had just confessed to Angela that he loved Temperance, but he hadn't said it to her, and it was Tempe that needed to hear it, now more than ever. She really deserved to know the truth. That she was his everything. And that Lisa was nothing more than a short affair many years ago.

Suddenly Booth realized he was smiling and immediately stopped as he saw Angela's confused, still a bit amused look. Booth shook his head, suddenly looking sad.

"What am I going to do? Have I ruined everything?"

Angela shook her head slowly. "Just tell her the truth, gosh Booth, I can't remember seeing her this devastated in a long time, she really do need you. Don't ever hurt her, or you'll have to deal with me, got it Booth?"

"Another slap like that? I think I'll pass," Booth muttered, and then he smiled slightly. "I'd rather die than hurt Temperance."

Angela seemed satisfied with that and smiled at Booth. "You are so cute," she said. "If you weren't in love with my best friend, I think I could kiss you."

Booth didn't know how to respond to that and remained silent instead.

"Give me your phone."

Angela hesitated, but handed her cell over to Booth. He dialled the number and impatiently waited for an answer.

Her voice sounded sleepy when she answered and Booth immediately regretted waking her up. He remained silent. What was he supposed to tell her, could he really confess his feelings like this? What if she wouldn't believe him? What if he would scare her away?

Booth had felt so secure, but when he heard her voice on the line, he suddenly felt speechless.

"Hello? Ange, I know it's you, hello?"

Booth swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "It's me Bones…"

There was a silence.

"Hey, Bones, Angela told me what happened, but it's not what it seemed, you have to believe me, Lisa doesn't mean anything to me, you do…you mean everything to me."

Another silence. Booth started to feel nervous. Suddenly Temperance talked, her voice trembled as she spoke. "It's over Booth, I don't care what you do… or who… When you get back to work, we're not partners anymore, there's no us at all Booth and it never will be."

Booth felt his heart break as he listened to her. He never new about the tears that were streaming down Temperance's cheeks as she hung up, but the pain that ripped through his soul was more than he could bear. A few tears silently escaped his eyes as he let the phone slip out of his hands. He didn't see Angela's sad eyes as she watched him cry. All he could think was – _I have lost her forever… _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance didn't know how long she'd been crying, but when she woke up again and looked into Angela's concerned eyes, she realized she must have passed out.

"Sweetie what did you tell him?" Angela's voice was soft as she spoke. She put her hand on her friends arm as Temperance tiredly sat up on the sofa.

Silence.

"That we're through, the partnership, everything…" Temperance whispered, afraid that if she spoke louder she would break down again.

"Oh sweetie, you've misinterpreted everything… he told me… he doesn't have a girlfriend, that girl was his crazy ex that want him back, he loves you Tempe, only you."

Temperance didn't look at her and Angela continued. She just had to make everything okay again. Temperance and Booth deserved to be happy, together!

"It's true, I've never seen that agent cry Bren, but when you told him he'd never see you again, he cried."

Angela's words had the effect she had been hoping for and Temperance looked up at her.

"Hey, go to him; don't let a stupid mistake ruin what you two have."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

Temperance felt a little better when she arrived at the hospital. She was tired, but after she'd managed to get some sleep, she wasn't totally exhausted.

Angela had informed her about the situation with Lisa and Temperance didn't have a choice but to believe her. But it didn't stop her from hesitating outside Booth's door. Should she really walk in like nothing had happened? He'd hurt her deeply, and she realized she'd hurt him too by her cruel words. With her hand on the door, Temperance stood there thinking. She'd been heartbroken the other night, after telling Booth it was over. Not that they had a relationship to start with, but she had to admit they were a lot more than partners and friends, and she'd admitted to Angela that she loved him…

Temperance took a deep breath and opened the door, she needed to talk to him, to make things right.

But when Temperance stepped into the room, it was empty.

"Booth?" she called out, even though she knew it was meaningless. What did she think - that he'd hid in the closet? Temperance stared at the empty place where the bed used to stand.

She didn't understand, where was he? Suddenly a thought struck her, they shouldn't have moved the bed unless he… Temperance shook her head refusing to think of it. Booth had to be alive, maybe they'd released him? She knew it was not rational to think that, but Temperance needed to hold on to something positive.

When she walked further into the room, she spotted something lying on the floor. She picked it up and was shocked to see it was a picture of her. It was taken in the lab and she was smiling at someone. She turned it and smiled sadly as she read the word written there, 'Bones'. It was written in red and a small heart drawn behind the name.

"Oh Seeley," Temperance mumbled. She put the picture in her pocket and ran out of the room. She grabbed the first nurse she ran into and started to question her. The nurse didn't know anything and hurried away. The same thing happened trice and Temperance started to get mad. She needed to know what happened to Booth, and she needed to know it now!

"Hey!" Temperance stopped the fourth nurse she saw and this time she did recognize the woman. "Where is Booth, has something happened, don't lie to me I want to know the truth."

The nurse looked confused for a while. "Dr Brennan?" she asked and received a quick nod.

Then she looked confused again. "What do you mean? Isn't Agent Booth in his room?"

"No."

The nurse looked more confused than ever when she turned and hurried away, Temperance followed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance was forced to wait and she really hated to not be able to do anything. No one seemed to know what happened to Booth and Temperance started to feel scared.

All of the sudden her cell phone rang. "Brennan."

"Sweetie? Have you talked to him?" Angela's voice was soft as she spoke. "Hey it's gonna be alright, he loves you…"

"Ange, Booth is not here," Temperance said suddenly realizing how concerned she sounded.

"What? What do you mean not there?"

"I don't know!" Temperance almost yelled into the phone. "He's gone and no one knows what happened, I don't know how much more I can take, this is…" she cut herself off as she realized she's already said too much. Temperance sat down, leaning her head in her hand, sighing deeply.

"I'm on my way Bren, just hold on a little longer okay?"

Temperance knew her friend was worried about her. "You don't have…" she was cut off.

"Sweetie, I'm not letting you go through this alone, you're my best friend, I want to be there for you, got it?"

Temperance couldn't help but smile. "Yes… Thanks Ange."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was lying in a bed, the room was in complete darkness and his arms tied to the headboard of the bed. He groaned, squirming as the ropes cut into his wrists. His head hurt more than he could stand and he felt nauseous from all the pain. The air was thick with dust and there was a strange squeaking sound from outside the room.

"Bones?" Booth mumbled her name. He tried to look around, tried to find something familiar. The squeaking sound continued and Booth groaned. He was scared and in pain, and all he wanted to was to be back at the hospital. Booth closed his eyes, trying to ignore the headache. He had never felt lonelier than he did right now, Booth sighed miserably - if only Temperance had been there…

"Bones… Bones, please help me…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth woke up with a start. He realized he must have passed out, and as he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was two green eyes looking down at him.

"Seeley Baby! You're awake!" a cheerful voice said and Booth didn't want anything more badly than to get away from this girl. He tried to move his arms again but was reminded of the ropes he was tied to the bed with.

"Aren't you glad I got you out of the hospital sexy?"

Booth groaned. "Let me go," he said tiredly.

"No you see I can't do that, because then you'll go back to that Bone lady and I can't loose you again Seeley, you know you belong to me."

"Dammit Lisa, just let me go!" Booth yelled frustrated. "I don't belong to anyone, especially not you."

Lisa climbed onto the bed, standing on all fours over Booth's body. She placed her hands on his chest, smiling down at him. "So what do you say sexy? Wanna have some fun?"

Lisa's smirk sent a chill down Booth's spine. No words could describe how much he hated his ex.

"If you don't get off me, I swear I'll shoot you as soon as I get a chance."

Lisa just smiled sweetly. "Don't be such a wimp, don't you remember what I used to do to you, you want me to remind you?" with her eyes locked at Booth's, Lisa began unbuttoning his shirt. Booth wriggled under her, trying to get his hands free but the struggling only made the ropes tighten around his wrists and his head began aching more again. Booth didn't longer have the strength to fight and just lay there, praying Bones would find him. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this… suddenly a thought struck him, what if Bones wasn't even looking? She'd said they were through, that there would never be anything between them again, not even partnership. What if Bones didn't care about his disappearance, who would find him then?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"We're gonna find Booth, don't worry sweetie everything will be okay, do you hear me? It's gonna be alright."

Temperance pulled away from her best friends embrace and looked at her. Her eyes were full of doubt and Angela could see she was struggling to hold back tears.

"Hey it's okay," she whispered.

Temperance shook her head. It was not okay, Booth was gone and no one knew what had happened. She was powerless and the knowledge that there was nothing she could do was tearing her apart. She didn't even have a clue where to look, Booth could be anywhere…

"I can't do this anymore," Temperance suddenly said. Angela gave her a questioning look.

"I can't live in the constant fear of loosing him, of not knowing what's gonna happen or where he is or if he's safe, it's too much, it's just too damn much Ange!" Temperance blurted out, sighing loudly.

"When this is over you'll…" Angela started but was cut off.

"No, it'll never be over, even if we get together, his work is dangerous, he can get killed any time working out in the field. I can't risk getting hurt again, Booth isn't a safe option, what I need is someone safe, and Booth is not. Okay? I can't love Booth, I can't!" Temperance almost yelled now and Angela tried to quiet her as the people in the waiting room were beginning to stare.

"Sweetie I understand that you're scared. But sometimes you need to take a risk. You can't deny you feelings for Booth, it won't work, even though you want to walk away, your heart is bound to him… sweetie you two are meant to be, can't you see that?"

Temperance couldn't bring herself to argue against her friend. She hated to admit it, but she knew Angela was right.

There was a long silence. Angela smiled sadly as she was watching her best friend looking at the small picture she'd found in Booth's room. She glanced over Tempe's shoulder, and her smile grew bigger as she read what was written at the back of the photo.

Suddenly she knew. She was shocked that none of them had come to think of it earlier.

"Bren, I think you've got some ass to kick!"

Temperance gave her a confused look.

"That bitch Lisa got to have Booth."

Temperance's face lit up, but soon her expression was replaced by anger. That woman had almost ruined everything between her and Booth, she was sure as hell not gonna succeed this time.

"I'm gonna kill that woman," Temperance said angrily, she started to walk and Angela hurried after her.

"If she as much as lay one of her dirty fingers on Seeley I swear I'll kill her," Temperance muttered to herself. Angela wasn't supposed to hear but she did and couldn't help but smile at her friends' words. This wasn't going to be nice. An angry Brennan wasn't fun to deal with, Angela smiled to herself. Lisa would get to pay for messing with Temperance, and she was sure Temperance wasn't joking. If Lisa did anything to hurt Booth, she would have to fear death, that's one thing that was sure. Temperance would do anything for Booth, even kill his crazy ex.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance was beyond mad and Angela had to run after her as she hurried to her car. Temperance shouldn't drive in her condition and Angela had to stop her before she did something stupid.

Finally Angela got a hold of her friends arm and spun her around. "Where are you going?" she breathed out, a little breathless from the running.

"Booth's place," Temperance answered shortly.

Angela frowned. "You have a key?"

"Yes, Booth wanted me to have it while he was in the hospital, Ange, I don't have time for this, I have to find him!"

"I know Sweetie," Angela started, not letting go of her friends arm. "But how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

There was a silence as Temperance thought things over. "If I find a photo of Lisa, I can use the FBI's computer programs that find people and maybe we can have an address or something that tells us where they are."

"Yeah it better work," Angela said feeling a bit hopeful. "If we don't find a pic, I'll draw you one!"

Temperance gave her a small smile, then her face turned serious again. She looked at her friend. "Could you let go of my arm, we have things to do."

"On one condition."

Temperance gave her a question look.

"I'll drive."

Temperance began to protest, but Angela just tightened her grip and Temperance sighed irritated. "Fine!" she surrendered, not thinking it was worth fighting for, besides they needed to find Booth as soon as possible. What if something would happen to him? Temperance would never forgive herself if it did, she should have been there with him. If she had, that bitch Lisa wouldn't have gotten her hands on him…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Two days passed without any success in finding Booth. Temperance and Angela was working in shifts days and nights and none of them was planning on giving up. They did find an old picture of Lisa in Booth's apartment but it wasn't helping much. The Lisa that matched the photo was living in Philadelphia and after that no one seemed to know where she was, if she'd moved or where. The FBI had sent out a 'wanted by the police' message on the internet hoping someone would recognize her and now Temperance was waiting impatiently for a phone call. She was very thankful for the FBI's help, but doubted it would work. It had been two days and she was beginning to lose hope. Maybe she'd never see Booth again… maybe it was better if she just forgot about him and moved on. That was what the rational part of her kept saying, but she knew she could never do that. How could she just give up on him and leave him with that psycho ex of his. How could she just ignore the fact that he could be hurt, alone, scared, how could she not see the image of him every time she closed her eyes?

Temperance leaned her head in her hands, closing her eyes. "Gosh, Booth I miss you…" she mumbled to herself not noticing Angela standing there with a tired smile on her lips.

Angela silently placed a cup of coffee on her friends' desk before sneaking out through the door. Temperance felt the smell of the coffee and looked up just in time to see Angela leave. She frowned, wondering how long she had been standing there. Sighing, she realized she always seemed to say or do something embarrassing when her friend was listening. But it was true; she did miss Booth, more than she dared to admit.

Time passed by and Temperance had almost fallen asleep when the phone suddenly made her jump.

"Brennan."

"Eh hello, my name is Collin Mc Cain, I read at the net that you were searching for Lisa Andrews… I know where she is…"

Temperance felt her heart skip a beat. "Yes! It's very important that I find her," she said and she didn't feel tired anymore.

"Why?"

"She kidnapped my boyfr…" Temperance cut herself off, rephrasing. "My partner… her ex, Agent Seeley Booth, and I'm going to get him back," Temperance's voice was determined as she spoke. She could hear Collin gasp.

"Kidnapped?"

Temperance started to feel impatient, but tried to calm down enough to explain.

"I knew she was obsessed with that guy…" Collin mumbled and Temperance suppressed the questions that were surfacing. She didn't have time to chit chat.

"Can you take me there?"

"Sure, do you want me to pick you up somewhere? You do live in DC don't you?"

"Yes, pick me up at the Jeffersonian institution, as soon as you can," Temperance gave the man her cell phone number and hung up. She needed to find Angela. That the man might not know what the Jeffersonian was, didn't occur to her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"How do you know you can trust this guy, he can be a killer or god knows what!" Angela said as she and Temperance quickly walked towards the front doors to the waiting car. They had waited for an eternity, at least that was what Temperance said, there hadn't been more than one and a half hour since the man called.

"He knows where Booth is!"

"Yeah, so he says, Sweetie, I know you want Booth back, but you have to be rational…"

Angela was cut off. "I am! Okay?"

Angela sighed. There was no idea to argue. When it comes to Booth, Temperance wasn't thinking rationally, even though she was pretending she was. Angela couldn't help but smile. She didn't think anything could affect her friends' logical side, not even love. But she had been wrong, very wrong!

Without further protests from Angela, the women got into the red jeep that was waiting for them. Temperance in the passenger seat and Angela in the back. The car drove off.

"I'm Angela… Montenegro," Angela cut the others off, trying to introduce herself from her position. Collin looked at her in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "Collin Mc Cain, nice to meat you Angela," he said.

"So what do you do Collin?"

"I'm an advertising man," Collin smiled. "Work at an advertising agency."

"Nice! I don't see a ring, single or gay?"

Collin looked a bit taken aback by her sudden question. He laughed a bit. "Single, not gay."

"I like that!" Angela eyed the man. He had dark-blonde hair, average build and he was extremely handsome. Angela smirked to herself.

"Okay please, Ange, I thought you were the one to tell me we shouldn't trust this guy, he could be a killer remember?" Temperance cut in.

Angela shrugged. "That was before I met him Sweetie," she said, giving her friend a meaning look. "You concentrate on your boyfriend, and leave Collin to me."

"Booth is not my boyfriend!" Temperance complained. This time both Angela and Collin laughed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After a forty minutes ride, the car stopped next to a large building.

"Lisa has a cosy apartment in the basement here; she uses it as a studio for her artwork…" Collin explained as they got out of the car.

"She's an artist?" Angela asked. Collin nodded. "As much as I hate her now, after breaking up with her, she's really good at painting."

Temperance didn't want to listen to their talking anymore, she didn't give a damn what Lisa did, she just wanted to see Booth again. She walked down the stone steps and knocked at the door hard. Soon the door swung open and Lisa stood there with a silly smile on her pink lips.

"Bones?" she stated, sounding both pissed and shocked at the same time. She tried to slam the door shut but Temperance kicked it opened. Lisa jumped backwards and Temperance walked inside.

"Only Booth is allowed to call me Bones," she snarled, punching Lisa's face. With a loud cry she staggered backwards, hitting the wall hard.

Temperance ignored her and began searching for Booth. Angela and Collin had hurried into the room to see what was going on. "I wouldn't want to be Lisa right now, Tempe is gonna kick her ass real bad," Angela whispered into Collin's ear. A smile formed on her lips.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth looked around tiredly. Had he heard something or was he just imagining? Booth almost thought he was having hallucinations when he saw Temperance running into the room, straight to the bed.

"Seeley, I thought I'd never see you again, I'm so sorry for what I said…I'm sorry, oh Booth," Temperance wanted to hug him, but tried to control herself. She just stood there, watching him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just so glad you're here," Booth smiled weakly. He sighed relieved, closing his eyes for a moment. Bones was there, things would be alright again. He had missed her so much and seeing her now brought back so many memories. He opened his eyes and looked at her lovingly.

"Thank you Temperance."

Temperance wanted to cry, she felt so relieved to see Booth alive. Suddenly she got aware of the ropes he was tied with, and that he was not wearing his shirt. Her eyes lingered on his muscular chest for a brief moment before she grasped what was going on.

"What did she do to you?" she asked, suddenly feeling scared. She tried to untie the ropes. Booth groaned at the pain in his wrists. All the time Temperance glanced at Booth's face. She hated to see his pain, but she forced herself to be strong. Temperance wasn't sure, but she was almost certain she could see Booth's eyes watery from unshed tears. For a short moment, Booth looked at her, their eyes met. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he took his eyes off her; slightly turning his head to avoid looking at the woman he loved so much.

"Seeley? What happened?" This time Temperance whispered, trying to sound as soft as she could. She finally got the ropes loose. Booth's wrists were bleeding as he tiredly moved his arms.

"Look at me, what did she do?"

Booth made a trembling sigh, turning his head to look at Temperance. He was just about to talk when Lisa sneaked up behind Temperance, before Booth could warn her; Temperance felt something hard hitting her head. With a low cry of pain, she sank to the floor…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**_AN/ I'm going on vacation for ten days now and I won't have any access to the internet. But I promise to bring my laptop and the first thing I'll do when I get home is post the next chapter! I'm really sorry, but you just have to wait a little longer…_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"You shouldn't have done that Blondie," Another voice said. Booth smiled a little as he saw Angela and he gave the man next to her a confused look. Lisa tried to attack Angela with what seemed like a piece of wood, but Angela quickly backed away and Collin stepped forward to protect her. Lisa glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Damn right, you shouldn't," Temperance got up on her feet, rubbing her aching head.

"You think you can beat me?" she asked. Lisa swung the piece of wood towards her again but this time Temperance caught it and threw it away.

Lisa looked lost and Temperance grinned. Suddenly Lisa attacked her, digging her nails into Temperance's skin.

"Seeley is mine!" she yelled.

Temperance mumbled something, punching Lisa. She lost control a few seconds and that was all Temperance needed. She grabbed her arm and twisted it. With a graceful movement she threw Lisa over her shoulder and the loud thud as the blonde hit the floor was almost scary.

But Lisa was quickly on her feet. Temperance placed another punch in the blonde's face, kicking her.

"Seeley is not yours, what did you do to him huh? You hurt him I swear I'll kill you. You think you could ruin things for us, guess what you're wrong! You think you could just take him out of the hospital and no one would miss him, are you really that stupid? I missed him!" Temperance yelled.

Angela laughed, "You go girl!" she really enjoyed seeing her best friend fight.

"He is my destiny, I love him!" Lisa shouted back.

Temperance didn't know what she was doing anymore. No words could describe how much she hated this woman. And it felt so good to take all that hate out on her.

"You don't know what love is, you wouldn't do this if you cared about him, taking him out of the hospital, he could have died! I'm not gonna let you ruin my life, do you understand? I'm not gonna let you take him away, I can't live without Seeley I love him!" Temperance yelled furiously, placing a final kick in Lisa's stomach. She doubled over in pain and Temperance elbowed her in her back. Lisa fell to the floor, bleeding badly from her nose and bruises had already begun to form on her face and body. Temperance hadn't even realized what she'd said. Her legs trembled as she stood there, the hate burning in her eyes as she looked down at the blonde.

Angela hurried up to her. She put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Maybe you should calm down a bit," she suggested. She'd seen her friend fight a lot of bad guys, but this was different, it was personal.

Collin just stood there staring. A single thought went through his head _'wow'_

"Bones?" No one heard him. "Bones!" Booth called out her name louder and Temperance turned to look at him.

"Thank you," Booth smiled.

Temperance looked puzzled for a while. "For what, kicking her ass?" a small smile crept to her lips.

"No, for what you said."

Now Temperance was confused. What exactly had she said?

It took all the strength he had, but Booth managed to sit up in the bed. He gestured for Temperance to sit down next to him. She did, gladly. She suddenly felt exhausted again, but at the same time she felt like she was free, as if she could just fly away.

Booth hesitated a while. Then he put one of his arms around her, pulling her close. Temperance didn't fight him and let him hold her. After a while she pulled away a little, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. Booth smiled. "Bones," he whispered. "Would it be okay if I kissed you now?"

"Yes," Temperance closed her eyes as she felt Booth's lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. She moaned. She had longed for this moment for so long, and when she finally was back in Booth's arms, she never wanted to let go. Angela had been right that night at the hospital, when she'd made up her little romantic story.

"…_in her heart she knows that one day they will be together again…" _Angela's words echoed in her head and she smiled. Angela was right. It was worth it all in the end. When she and Booth was together, she didn't longer feel scared.

"I can't live without you either Tempe, I love you," Booth whispered tenderly as they held on tight to each other.

That's when it all came back and Temperance suddenly realized what she'd been yelling to Lisa. _"I can't live without Seeley I love him!" _Temperance blushed. Had she really said that? No, not said, she had yelled, so everyone had heard her. Including Angela and her new guy. Temperance felt embarrassed, but at the same time relieved, now they knew, she wouldn't have to hide her feelings for Booth anymore.

Temperance sighed, resting her head on Booth's shoulder. Booth leaned his head against Temperance's. He was tired, and in pain, but none of that mattered as long as he had Bones, his Bones!

"I love you Seeley," she whispered the words almost inaudibly but she knew Booth heard as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Angela felt a tear slip down her cheek. She was so happy for her friends, so glad that things turned out well. Suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders. She took her eyes off Temperance and smiled as she looked up at Collin.

"So he is not her boyfriend huh?" Collin smirked. "I bet he is."

Angela laughed. "Yeah!" She sighed. "Cute isn't it?" she gave the couple a meaning look. Collin nodded. "Cute," but this time he wasn't looking at Temperance and Booth. Angela soon realized he was referring to her.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Oh!"

Collin laughed. Angela leaned her head against him, smiling as he sneaked his arm tighter around her slim body.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"Watching them almost makes me need a kiss."

Collin chuckled. "Really?" he sounded amused.

"Yeah."

Collin leaned in and placed a kiss on Angela's lips.

"Mmmm," she purred. "Now I feel much better!" They both laughed.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

_TBC._

**_AN/ _jaed621 – thank you for the advice!** "_Maybe while she is kicking Lisa's ass she could be yelling at her how she feels for Booth without realizing what she is even saying"** As you could see, I decided to use it!** _

_**AN/ So as I told you at the top of this page, I'm sorry you'll have to wait so long for the next chapter…**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_AN/ So, I'm back from my vacation, I hope you haven't given up on this story. I'll update faster now again, I promise! This chapter is a little longer than usual, but I'm sure you don't mind!_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance was first to pull away. She looked at Booth worriedly as she saw him swaying there he sat. "Maybe you should lie down," she suggested.

Booth shook his head. "Let's get out of here, before that psycho wakes up."

Temperance gave Lisa a quick look. She nodded, throwing another glance at her best friend. She smiled as she saw Angela standing comfortably with Collin's arms around her. That's so Ange, finding a guy in every situation.

She turned back to Booth. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I don't even know if I have to go to the hospital," Booth mumbled.

Temperance didn't buy that. And her suspicions were confirmed as Booth tried to stand. His legs immediately gave way under him and he almost fell.

Temperance held on to him, helping him sit down again. "Seeley," she whispered, feeling extremely sorry for him.

"You need a hand?"

Collin asked as he and Angela realized they were about to get going.

"No I just need some…" Booth started but Temperance cut him off.

"Yes," she said. "Booth's legs are too weak."

"They're not weak, it's just…"

Temperance cut him off again. "It's okay baby," her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she'd said. She glanced at Angela who was giving her a huge smile.

"I never thought of you as that type Sweetie," Angela smiled.

"What type?"

"You know, the romantic type!"

Temperance rolled her eyes. "I'm not romantic Ange."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Three days later and after a lot of arguing and discussing with the doctors, Booth was allowed to go home but come back to the hospital twice a week for a check up. You could think that this was great, but the thing is Booth wasn't allowed to live alone in case something happened. And that was what caused the big problem, and also the arguing.

Booth shifted in the sofa, glancing at the woman next to him. It was ridiculous, why couldn't he be alone? What could possibly happen? But he didn't complain that much, and he hoped Temperance didn't either. Booth smiled a little, maybe this 'head trouble' he was having, wasn't only bad, it brought him and Bones closer. If this hadn't happened, he was sure neither himself nor Bones would have had the guts to admit their love for each other.

"Hey, it's getting late, I should go get some sleep," Temperance broke the silence, noticing Booth look at her, she felt like she needed to say something.

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

Temperance nodded and rose. She told Booth goodnight and left the room. Booth remained sitting in the sofa, staring at the closed bedroom door.

The door opened again and Temperance appeared. She looked at Booth, hesitatingly. "Do you want to… uh… you don't have to sleep at the sofa, I have a big bed, we could share… I mean… you don't… do you want to?"

Booth smiled as he was listening to her.

"What?" Temperance sounded so innocent, so not aware of his amused look he almost started to laugh. Suddenly Booth felt insecure himself. Had Bones really offered him to share her bed? He was already sharing her apartment… well, that had been his idea though, but she hadn't protested as much as he thought she would. He had to smile as he thought of them moving some of the stuff he needed there, his car had been totally stuffed. And now Temperance's apartment held the things of two. His CD's next to hers, his clothes next to hers in the closets, and his TV looked really good in her living room... his stuff were everywhere according to Temperance. He just hoped that her pointing that out was a good thing.

"Yeah, thanks," he finally said, getting up on his feet and joined Temperance in the bed room. He looked around, trying to find something to focus at, anything except Bones half naked body as she was only wearing a big T.

Temperance crawled onto the bed. "What side?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you prefer any side of the bed?"

Booth shook his head. Temperance made a small smile, pulling the covers up, covering herself. Booth looked a bit nervous as he took of his shirt and pants, sitting down at the edge of the bed's right side, wearing only his boxers.

The silence fell between them as they were lying there, looking at the ceiling.

"This is awkward…" Booth broke the silence. "You know me and you… in your bed…"

Temperance smiled a little. "Yes it is," she said honestly.

Silence again.

"Hey, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Temperance reached to switch the light off.

The room became pitch black.

Booth sighed loudly, shifting.

Temperance did the same.

"Booth?"

"Yes?" his voice was low as he spoke.

Temperance rolled over to her side. Leaning on her elbow. She looked at Booth, but could hardly see him. Without saying anything, she moved closer to Booth.

"Is it okay if I'm… if I…" Temperance's voice trailed off. She hesitated, and then crawled closer to Booth, leaning lightly against him. She placed one of her arms across his stomach. Her elbow still holding her upper body straight.

"If you, what?"

Temperance decided to take a chance. What did she possible have to loose? If Booth rejected her, things would be like it always was, lonely. So what did she have to loose? Her loneliness?

She lowered her body close to his, letting her head lean against his chest, the arm across his belly tightened a little. Temperance closed her eyes for a while, letting herself feel the closeness, and all the other feelings that were washing over her. Never in her dreams could she have imagined how being this close to Booth could make her feel. She heard Booth's heart beat fast, and her own heart raced. Feeling his warm skin against her cheek made her breathless.

"If I do… this…" she could only manage a whisper.

It took a while before Booth replied. "Of course it is Bones," he said. Booth let one of his arms sneak around her body, the other hand found her hair, softly running its finger through the auburn silk. He could hear Temperance moan softly. Booth couldn't believe she'd made the first move. He didn't want anything more than to have Bones in his life, but he'd been so afraid that telling her how much she meant to him would scare her away. And now this happened, he couldn't be happier, even though the circumstances.

"Hey Bones, maybe I can help you squints out at the lab?"

"Yeah why not, if you want to…"

Booth smiled. He hated the thought of not being allowed to work with the FBI for the next six months, and the thought of doing nothing was driving him crazy. He didn't understand, he was fine now, so why couldn't he just go back to work like nothing happened? But when he thought of being at the Jeffersonian all day with Bones, he was sure he could cope.

"I do Bones!" Booth sounded a little too enthusiastic when he spoke and Temperance had a hard time understanding why. She never thought Booth wanted to be one of the 'squints'.

"Hey, thank you for letting me stay here."

Temperance nuzzled her head against his chest letting out a low sigh. "You're welcome."

Booth closed his eyes, inhaling the smell of Temperance's hair and the soft scent of her perfume. The room was dark. The moonlight fell across the floor making the room shimmer in silver. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing. Somewhere far away a siren from an ambulance sounded. Booth wondered what could have happened. Someone was hurt, dying? Lost, alone, scared… In that moment Booth couldn't help but feel extremely happy. He was alive, and he was lying in a warm bed, holding the woman that he loved close. What more could he possibly ask for?

But Booth didn't know what was about to happen…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_

_AN/ I hope you don't think it's too out of character for Tempe to make the first move on Booth. If it is, I'm sorry…_

_Oh and, you will find out what Lisa did to Booth in the next chapter I promise. But the thing is, I haven't really decided it myself, so if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know! Please! _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After another day at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Temperance was back at the apartment. Temperance enjoyed Booth helping her out at the lab, but to be honest he had mostly just been in the way, making it hard for her to concentrate on her job. But she didn't have the heart to tell him; strangely the FBI agent seemed to enjoy himself a little too much.

But as they were sitting in the sofa, staring at the TV Booth had brought there, she was sure something was bothering him. Or was she mistaken, maybe he was just concentrating on the movie?

"Booth?" she tried. No response. She called out his name a second time, louder.

Booth turned his head to look at her.

"Are you alright? you look a little…" Temperance was searching for the right word. How exactly did he look? Sad? No… she couldn't be sure.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

Temperance wasn't convinced. There was a long silence as she kept on looking at him.

"You're right," Booth suddenly said. "There is something we should talk about…"

Temperance suddenly felt scared. What did he mean? She didn't know much about dating, but she was sure the – 'we need to talk' words wasn't a good thing. She was unconsciously expecting the worst.

"Bones?" Booth gave her a puzzled look. He didn't understand why she looked so depressed all of the sudden, he hadn't even begun talking. "Hey Bones?" his voice was soft as he spoke.

Temperance met his look. She shook her head. "Just go, I understand," she mumbled.

Booth was shocked. What the heck was she talking about? Did she think he was going to leave her? Based on what? Suddenly he understood everything. Without saying anything, he pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not like them, I'm not gonna leave you Tempe," he whispered.

He let go of her after a while, looking into her eyes. "Okay?" he asked softly.

Temperance nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled. She felt embarrassed, why had she thought he was going to leave. Didn't she trust him?

Booth gave her a warm smile. But then his face turned serious again. "It's about me… and Lisa," Booth sighed, looking away.

Temperance felt scared again, but in a different way. She was worried about Booth. She carefully placed her hand on his arm. "It's okay, tell me…" she said encouraging.

Booth was quiet. He didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't even sure what really happened. He had his suspicions about what Lisa had done to him. But the thing was, did he believe what Lisa wanted him to believe, or was it true. But at second thought, he knew Lisa, she was nuts. She would do anything, no matter how wrong or sickening it was.

Booth shook his head sadly. He didn't have a reason to not trust her. And the fact that what she'd said was true wasn't making him feel any better. How would Bones react? Would she still like him? Then another horrible thought struck him. What if Lisa had gotten herself pregnant? Then what the hell would he do? What was he going to tell Temperance? The last thing he wanted was to be the father of Lisa's child. But he couldn't ignore the fact that it could actually happen. Booth wanted to cry. What was going to happen with Bones? Their relationship, would everything be shattered because of his damn ex?

"Booth?" Temperance called out. "Seeley?" she reached out her hand and touched his face, forcing him to look at her.

Booth couldn't bring himself to answer. A single sentence could ruin everything. It wasn't the fact that Lisa had used him sexually that bothered him. Of course he hated her for it, or course it made him feel sad, disgusted and all that stuff people normally felt. But it was the thought of how this would affect Bones that was making him so insecure. Would she still look at him the same if he told her? Booth sighed miserably. He had no choice but to tell her, no matter how hard it was.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance didn't know where she was going, she was so angry she didn't care. She just needed to get rid of the anger that was burning inside of her. It was dark outside and the rain fell lightly on the dark asphalt. She was driving way too fast for this kind of weather, she knew that.

When Booth had finally told her, she just wanted to punch someone. Why hadn't she killed that stupid whore when she'd had the chance? She didn't think she could hate anyone as much as she hated Lisa right now. The last thing she wanted was to take her anger out on Booth. She hoped he understood why she'd run away…

Temperance didn't know how long she'd been driving, but suddenly she found herself outside Angela's apartment building. She hit the brake. She needed to talk to someone. Maybe she should call Booth and explain too.

"Whoa, Sweetie? Something wrong?" Angela's concerned voice interrupted her thoughts as the door swung open.

Temperance didn't answer. She walked passed her best friend into the apartment.

"Yes something is wrong, it's that damned Lisa!" she almost yelled. Angela looked at her a bit taken aback.

"Hi Brennan!" A male voice made Temperance spin around. She almost blushed as she suddenly looked at a half naked Collin. He was only wearing shorts, and that's when she noticed Angela's lack of clothing. She was only wearing a long T.

"Hey," she said, lowering her voice. "Am I interrupting… uh… something?"

Angela smiled, shrugging. "No, it's okay, so what's going on?"

Temperance sat down in the sofa, starting to talk. With every word her voice raised and soon she was yelling again. When she was finished, Angela was upset too. Collin shook his head, muttering something no one could interpret.

"Wait a sec, Sweetie, did you just left him there without explaining?"

Temperance nodded.

Angela got up on her feet, disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a phone in her hand. "Call him; he could think you're mad at _him_ ya know?"

Hesitating, Temperance took the phone and dialled the number. _Strange calling my own home number _she thought, smiling slightly.

"Brennan's phone, this is…uh…Booth."

"Booth it's me, I'm at Ange's place…" Temperance didn't know what else to say. This whole thing suddenly felt extremely awkward.

"Tell him you love him, that you just had to get away because you were so angry at Lisa," Angela whispered.

"Ange," Temperance wheezed, glaring at her. Angela sighed, muttering something. "Fine, you give me no choice!" she snatched the phone from her best friend.

"Hi Booth, sweetie. I'm sorry, Brennan told me," she said. "Hey, she loves you; she just had to get away. She was mad, at Lisa. Okay?"

"Yeah I know."

"Oh," Angela smiled. She turned to Temperance. "He knows!" she received a puzzled look.

"Listen Booth, she's on her way back. Just hold on a little longer okay?"

She heard him chuckle. "Thanks Angela."

Angela hung up, sitting down next to Temperance again. "Are you going to be okay?"

Temperance nodded. "I should go back," she smiled a little. Angela gave her friend a hug. "Just call me if you need anything," she said. Temperance left the apartment feeling much happier. But it wouldn't last long…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_Don't kill me now okay? Thing's aren't as bad as they seem. Lisa is crazy, but she is also a very good liar, yeah, that's all I can tell for now :)_

_Oh and, things will get a little worse from now on, but I promise, this story will have a nice ending. So things will get much better after this thing that is about to happen. Hope you liked this chapter even though I hate myself for doing this to Booth. Aw!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The first thing Temperance spotted when she got back to her car was a white envelope on the window. She stopped, staring for a while. Then she took it up and opened it. There was a white, computer written note inside. She started to read and the shock she felt as she reached the end almost took her breath away. It was signed – Lisa.

Temperance could hardly believe what she just read. Her eyes swept over the letters again, re-reading. '_You think you could get rid of me that easy, well you're wrong Bone-lady, I have a little plan you see, the thing is, Seeley is mine, and I'm not gonna let you take him away from me. So here is what we'll do, I happen to know he is living with you, but that's gonna end pretty soon. You get him out of your place; I don't care how you do it. Then you stay away from him; make it clear you don't want to have anything to do with him. And he can NOT know about this, make something up. Now you probably think, forget it, but the thing is, if you don't do exactly as I say, I'm gonna kill someone really special to him, in other words – his son, Parker. Yeah you heard me; I'll kill that little brat. And I'm serious, as I've proven already with you know what. I'll do anything to make him mine Bones, and that includes kill his baby boy. Hope we understand each other – LISA._'

Temperance didn't know how she managed to get into the car, but she did before her legs gave way under her. Her head was spinning. What was she going to do? Again she regretted not killing that bitch. Her first thought was. Like hell! But when she thought about it some more, what choice did she really have? Lisa had made it perfectly clear what was going to happen if she didn't do as she said. And one thing Temperance knew, she could never live with the knowledge that she was responsible for Parker's death. Booth would never forgive her. But she couldn't stand the thought of leaving him either. What would he think? That she didn't love him? She couldn't hurt him like that; they had been through so much already. And all the time he'd been there for her, promising he wouldn't leave her. So, how could she be able to just throw him out? Telling him she doesn't want to see him again… he would think it's his fault…

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but a plan had started to form in her head. A plan she didn't like at all, but a plan that she had to follow, for both Booth's _and_ Parker's sake.

She would do as Lisa said, what choice did she have? And then she wouldn't rest until she'd found that chick and put her away for good. Temperance was sure Lisa would be in jail many years for the things she'd done. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long to find her. She needed to explain everything to Booth as soon as possible, or else everything could be ruined. She just hoped that once he had heard the truth, the real reason for her actions that he would forgive her, and most of all be able to trust her again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance walked into the apartment with tears brimming in her eyes. She would do anything to change what she was about to do, but no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't.

"Bones," his voice greeted her and she looked up, meeting Booth's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Temperance couldn't speak. Why did he ask her if _she_ was alright? Why did he make it even harder for her?

"Tempe?"

Temperance swallowed hard. She felt all warm inside when he called her that. He had never called her 'Tempe' before this whole 'hospital thing', but she was more than happy he had started to. But right now, it was too much.

"Seeley," she whispered his name almost inaudibly walking up to him and placed her arms tight around him. Her head was screaming at her to stop, but she just couldn't. Booth placed his arms around her too, letting his hand run through her hair. Both of them feeling comforted in each others arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Temperance pulled away. Booth looked at her sadly and with that she knew she could never bring herself to do it. Not tonight.

"I'm sorry I just took off like that… uh… maybe we should get some sleep…" she said instead, trying to act normally. Booth nodded. "I understand."

Temperance managed a small smile.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance thought this morning must be the worst in her life. She had been at the Jeffersonian many hours now, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't focus at anything.

Angela knew something was wrong, both by looking at her best friend, and the fact that Booth wasn't with her. But when she asked her about it, Temperance refused to talk about it, also did she refuse to meet any ones eyes.

Hours went by and when Angela peeked into her friends' office, she wasn't surprised to find her in there. But what surprised her was the paper she was staring at and the tears that was silently running down her cheeks.

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice was soft. She walked in and closed the door. "Bren, what's wrong?"

For the first time this day, Temperance looked up, into Angela's eyes. She wiped away tears, gesturing for Angela to come closer.

Angela sat down at the edge of the desk and took the paper Temperance was offering her. She began reading. When she was finished all she could do was stare at the letter for a long time. First she didn't understand. She was shocked, angry and confused. But suddenly she realized why her friend looked so miserable, she looked at Temperance.

"Oh my god, what did you tell him?" she almost whispered.

Temperance didn't know if she could bring herself to say it. Her mind drifted back to the awful moment earlier this day.

"_Temperance? Why are you doing this? Is it because of what Lisa… is it because of me?" _

The pain in his voice had broken her heart. But she knew she had to follow through with this plan.

She had only managed to shake her head weakly. A trembling _"No."_ had escaped her mouth. But Booth hadn't believed her.

"_But I love you, I know you feel the same. Bones, Tempe, please…" _

All she had wanted to do was to run up to him and hold him, never letting go. But she couldn't. Instead she'd yelled. Pushing him further and further away, breaking his heart as well.

Booth had left the apartment, just as she'd wanted. But she hadn't been prepared for the pain. It hurt her so much to hurt Booth. Before he'd closed the door, he'd given her one last look. A long, depressed look. The tears running down his cheeks would haunt her forever…

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice brought her back from her thoughts. She shook her head sadly, wishing she could have told him the truth, but she didn't dare. She couldn't risk Parker's life.

Temperance looked at Angela. "I had no choice had I?" her voice trembled as she spoke. Angela remained silent for once. Hesitating she shook her head.

Temperance buried her face in her hands, snivelling softly. "I broke his heart," she sobbed out.

Angela knelt in front of her friends' chair, taking her in her arms. "Hey," she whispered. "If _you_ don't kill that blonde bitch, I'll do it for you," Angela promised. "You'll get him back, Booth is going to be alright, so are you, okay sweetie?"

"No, you didn't see the look in his eyes; I've lost him for good…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ Yes I know I'm evil. But I promise you, this fic isn't going to be sad forever, it's getting better! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty one **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was late at night. The room was dark and cold. Booth was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Temperance's face. It scared him how much he missed her. He had only stayed at her place for a while, but he had gotten so used to being around her. Now he was all alone and he didn't even understand why. Why hadn't she wanted him around anymore? It was all so confusing, so heartbreaking. She'd just thrown him out, without even a reasonable explanation. Maybe he should talk to her? Maybe he should go to her, make her explain, but somehow he wasn't sure he wanted to. He was afraid of what she would say, afraid of getting even more hurt.

All of the sudden the phone rang, wakening him from his thoughts. Booth sat up in the bed, hesitating. What if it was Bones? What was he going to tell her? What could her reasons for calling be? Booth grabbed the phone from the table next to the bed.

"Booth?" he was holding his breath. _Bones, please say you're sorry. I can't live without you…_

"Hi Seeley!" the cheery voice on the line made Booth want to vomit.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what happened, maybe I crossed the line before, can I make it up to you?"

"Go to hell Lisa," Booth snapped the phone shut, throwing it at the end of the bed. He felt his eyes water with tears. She had ruined everything. It was Lisa's fault he was alone again. Or maybe it was his fault; if he hadn't told Temperance what Lisa had done maybe she would still like him… Booth shook his head. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she had some other reason…

Maybe if he hadn't been so damn weak that day Bones had found him in Lisa's apartment, they would have had time to wait until the police had gotten there. But no, Lisa had gotten away just because he needed to go to the hospital. Well, that was what the others told him, Booth was sure he would have been fine…

The phone rang again. Booth reached for it.

"What?" there person on the line was silent. "Hello?" Booth sounded irritated. Still silence. "Just leave me the hell alone!" Booth screamed, throwing the phone into the wall.

"Damn it Bones, why are you doing this?" his voice was filled with pain. And his head began aching slightly. Booth groaned, sliding down onto his back again. Tears were clouding his eyes as he kept on staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to hold himself together. At this moment, he wished he had never fallen in love with her. But he had, and now Temperance Brennan was all he could think about…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance let the phone slide out of her hand. "I'm so sorry Booth…" she'd just wanted to hear his voice. But hearing him like that didn't make her feel any better. He'd seemed so sad, so angry…

All of the time she kept on wondering if it was worth it. All this pain. But when she pictured Parker and Booth together, she got reminded of why she had to do this. She wasn't a hundred percent sure Lisa would actually kill the kid, but there was no way she would take the chance. She couldn't risk Parker's life…

Temperance couldn't sleep that night.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Next morning Temperance arrived early at the Jeffersonian. She couldn't sleep and working was the only way to keep her mind away from Booth.

Almost four hours passed until Angela and the rest of the squints arrived. Angela hurried up to her best friend with a worried look on her face.

"I called him," Temperance almost whispered. Angela raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"I just wanted to hear his voice..."

Angela smiled sadly. "So what did he say?"

Temperance shook her head. Explaining.

"Sweetie, you need to tell him the truth. This is not good, he'll break."

"I can't."

"You have no choice, you can't do this to him, you're killing him, gosh sweetie, he loves you so much!" Angela tried.

"What about Parker? She'll kill Parker!" Temperance yelled frustrated. "I can't let that happen Ange; Booth will never forgive me…" she looked down at her feet. "He'll never talk to me again after this, so what does it matter anyway…" she added bitterly.

"Yes he will. Tell him the truth and you'll figure something out together. Okay?"

Temperance shook her head, stubbornly.

Angela sighed. "Then I'll tell him," she said.

"NO!" Temperance yelled, startling both herself and her best friend. "Please, don't… just let me handle this, please?"

"Alright," Angela knew there was no idea to argue. She gave Temperance a hug.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The first thing Temperance saw on her way to her car was the black SUV at the parking space. Her heart almost stopped in her chest as she stood there staring. What was she going to do? With trembling legs, she continued walking, pretending she hadn't seen the car. She couldn't talk to Booth now, it would be too hard.

Booth watched her as she walked up to the silver vehicle. Why did she just walk away? Secretly he had hoped that she would stop, talk to him, maybe tell him she'd done a mistake, and then things would be back to normal. Of course that didn't happen. But he had almost expected her to acknowledge him. But she acted like he wasn't even there.

Booth sighed. Maybe he should move on, forget about her? But he had promised her he would never stop loving her, and that was a promise he would keep. Even though he wanted it or not. He had hoped they would be happy together. But it had only lasted for a short time. Their happiness had been shattered all too soon and it had been her choice. Didn't she love him anymore? She'd said she did. She'd actually said it! Had it all been just a lie? No, Bones never lied. So it was true then, she didn't want him anymore?

Booth had never thought he would need anyone as much as he needed Temperance. He had never felt like this for any other woman. But it didn't seem to matter anymore. She didn't feel the same… what did he have to live for?

Booth turned the key, starting the car. Temperance's car was still there, he gave it a look, trying to get a glimpse of Bones.

Booth shook his head miserably. He gave Temperance one last look before leaving.

"Goodbye Bones…" he whispered into the darkness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ Isn't it at least a little fun to see Booth suffer?  
Or maybe it's just my twisted brain that thinks so… Lol! _

Well, I'm already working on the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty two**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Angela was standing outside the door, hesitating. She didn't understand what made her so insecure. She was never insecure! But what if Temperance was right, what if this would only make things much worse?

Angela shook her head at her own thoughts. How could it possibly get any worse? Booth deserved to know the truth. She knocked at the door, waiting impatiently for an answer. But it never came. Angela knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer.

"Booth! It's Angela, I know you're in there, I saw your car outside, please I just want to talk!" she shouted through the closed door. Not a thing could be heard from inside. Angela picked up her phone and tried calling him. When that didn't work, she started to get really scared.

She was just about to leave when a loud crash made her jump. When Angela realized where it came from, the blood froze in her veins. She stared at the door, paralyzed for a few seconds. When she'd recovered from the shock, she turned and ran.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was Saturday, but Angela knew she would find Temperance at work. When she ran into her best friends' office the first thing she saw was the doctor sleeping at her desk.

"Brennan!" she called out. "Hey sweetie," she warily shook her shoulder, wakening her up.

"Ange? Something happened?"

"I'm not sure, but you better come with me," Angela said a bit breathless.

"Come with you where?"

"I'll explain on our way there, let's go!" Angela literally dragged her friend out of the office. If there was one person who could get through to Booth, it was Temperance, and this time Angela wouldn't let her get away with some lame excuse.

When Angela stopped the car outside of Booth's place, Temperance suddenly understood what was going on. She looked at Angela, sighing she shook her head. "Haven't I told you I can't see him, I have to…"

Angela cut her off. "I know sweetie, but I'm afraid something happened to him…" It wasn't until now Angela told Temperance about the details.

"Please Tempe. If you care about him at all, do this…"

Temperance looked at her friend shocked. "How can you say so? You know I care about him, I love him! But that's why I have to stay away," she said upset.

Angela shook her head. "If you stay away now, you might not have another chance… ever."

Temperance shook her head. "Booth wouldn't do that," she said. "He would _never_ kill himself… Booth is strong, he would _not_ do that," she rambled on.

"Sweetie, just face it, Booth may be strong, but he has feelings, which you hurt really bad with what you did. And then add the fact that he have to deal with Lisa and what she did to him… if I were him, I would be pretty broken by now…"

For once Temperance didn't know how to respond.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I could have sworn this door was locked," Angela said confused. She carefully slid the door open. "It was locked Bren, don't give me that look. Don't you think I would have noticed if the door was ajar? It was locked!"

"Alright, I believe you."

They sneaked inside, closing the door after them.

"Booth?" Angela called out. No answer. The girls walked further into the house.

"Oh no… Ange…" Temperance voice sent a shill down Angela's spine. She slowly turned her head.

"Oh my god!" was the only thing she could think of. "Is he…" her voice trailed off.

Temperance didn't longer think of the letter, of Lisa and that she was supposed to stay away. Seeing the man she loved more than anything on the floor with a trail of blood running from his head was more than she could stand.

With shaky legs she ran up to him, sitting down by his side. Her hands trembled so badly she couldn't concentrate on finding his pulse. "Booth?" she shook his shoulder. "Booth please!" Temperance was almost yelling now, shaking him harder.

"Sweetie, calm down," Angela sat down next to her. She carefully pushed her friend away, trying her best to keep calm herself.

"He's alive. Sweetie, he's alive!"

Temperance let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. She felt so relieved she thought she would faint. Her whole body was trembling and the only thing she could think of was – _what if I'd lost him? _

"Oh Booth," she only managed a weak whisper. She took his hand in hers, holding it tight.

Suddenly Booth's eyes fluttered opened. A low groan escaped his throat. The first thing he saw when he turned his head was Temperance's worried eyes. Booth just stared at her. Maybe he was dreaming. Was she really there? Then he suddenly felt angry. He sat up, his hand checking the wound in the head, it had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt like hell.

He looked at Temperance who was staring back at him. None of them said anything.

"Guys?" Angela tried.

Without saying anything Booth got up on his feet. The girls did the same. Temperance reached for his hand but Booth moved away from her.

"Booth?" Temperance asked confused. "Seeley?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," Booth started. "I'd rather be alone, you should go," his voice was cold as he spoke.

Temperance stared at him. _Dr. Brennan? _"But Booth…I…" her voice trailed off.

"Booth, what's going on? What happened? You have to talk to us! Someone was here? Right? That's why the door was opened. Why didn't you let me in before, you must have heard me, I yelled a bit loud," Angela babbled. "Hey sweetie, Bren had her reasons, just let her explain…" Angela gave him a pleading look.

Booth shook his head. "Dr. Brennan and I don't have anything more to talk about, could you please go before I'll have to throw you out?"

Temperance was too shocked to speak. She didn't understand. What happened to 'Bones' or 'Tempe' why was he sounding so cold? Temperance felt her eyes water with tears. She threw a quick glance at Booth, then she ran and didn't stop until she was back in Angela's car.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ Before you decide to kill me, please wait and see what'll happen in the next couple of chapters!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty three**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sunday night with her new boyfriend all to herself was all that she wanted. Angela enjoyed her day away from work, and tried to put her best friend and Booth's problems away for the night.

"So you want to do anything special?" Collin's words made Angela start to think. She smiled.

"I can think of something yeah, had anything particular in mind?"

Collin laughed. He nodded, moving in closer. Angela was just about to talk when Collin's kisses quieted her. Automatically her arms moved around him, one around his neck, the other hand on his back, pulling him closer. Angela had dated many men, but she knew there was something special about Collin. She hated Lisa as much as Temperance did, but if it hadn't been for her, she would never have met Collin.

Ten minutes later, and after a lot of kissing and making out, the phone rang.

"This better be important," Angela whined, trying to get up from her position on the sofa. Collin smiled, moved away from her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked as he watched Angela walk to get the phone. He couldn't help but look at her body. She was extremely sexy in her red underwear.

"No you haven't, but thanks!" Angela smiled. She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Angela… it's Booth…"

Angela threw a quick glance at Collin. "Do you know you guys have a very bad timing?" she sighed, remembering the night Temperance had come by, interrupting them as well. "Hey it's okay. But you'd wish you could see me right now," she teased.

"What, you're like... uh…"

"Half naked, yeah…" Angela smiled. She could almost see him blush. "Booth I'm sorry, I'll listen, what's wrong? Tell me what happened yesterday."

Angela walked back to the sofa sitting down.

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Booth said.

"Why don't you call Brennan instead?" Angela suggested.

"That's the thing; I don't know what to do with her. She's…"

"Madly in love with you…" Angela finished. "Hey Booth someone threatened her, I'm afraid I can't tell you more. But you have to trust me; she never wanted to hurt you."

There was a silence.

"What do you mean someone threatened her? Who? Is she in danger?"

"No, _she's_ not." Angela sighed. She wished she could tell Booth. But she remembered Temperance's words. She had promised her she wouldn't. "Who was at your place yesterday? The one who knocked you out?"

Booth was a bit taken aback by her sudden question. How could she have known? Well, she was Angela, that was the only explanation he needed.

"It was Lisa. And yeah I heard you outside my door, I wanted to let you in, but apparently Lisa didn't share that thought. I just remember something hard hit my head, and when I woke up you and Bones were there…" Booth explained.

Angela nodded to herself. A big smile crept to her face. It was perfect! "Booth I have a plan!"

"Really?"

"Oh yes baby, a perfect one!" Angela smiled. "Lisa is obsessed with you, and…" she was cut off.

"You have to come up with something better, I already knew that one," Booth said. _I've leant that all too well_, he added to himself bitterly.

"No, no you don't understand! Next time she decides to visit you, which I'm sure will be pretty soon. Call Brennan, just one signal. Then make sure that Blondie stays there, okay?"

Booth was confused. Why the hell did Angela think that would make a difference? He shook his head.

"Will you do that?" Angela nagged.

"I don't understand what…" he was once again cut off.

"It doesn't matter Booth, just do it! Promise me you'll do exactly as I said. You'll understand _everything_ soon, hey it'll be okay."

"Alright," Booth surrendered. He had no idea what Angela was up to, but he'd do as she said. He didn't have anything to loose when it came to Bones, so he would take any chance that he got to make things right again. He had called Angela because he had thought she would give him some good advice. But instead he felt only more confused now than before. He didn't understand a thing she was talking about, but he had a feeling, that was the idea. He just wished he knew why everything was such a big secret…

"Hey I'll let you do what I interrupted now," Booth couldn't help but smile a little.

"Oh... yeah, thanks," Angela said with a glance at Collin. "Bye Booth."

Smiling, Angela put the phone away and turned her attention back to the man next to her…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Angela didn't remember being this early to her job ever, but this morning she had to inform Temperance about her brilliant plan. With a huge smile on her lips she slid the door to the office opened.

"Good morning sweetie!" she said cheerily. She was greeted by a puzzled and a bit tired look.

"Before you say anything. I talked to Booth; I have the best plan ever!" Angela said with a look of triumph.

"You talked to Booth, why?"

Angela ignored her question and begun explaining instead. "So when he calls you, get there as soon as you can and kick some bitchy ass!" Angela finished with a satisfied grin.

Temperance just stared at her, trying to grasp what she just learnt.

"Bren? Aren't you happy? You'll finally get her! Parker will be safe, you and Booth can get back together, sweetie, this is great news, you should be laughing, or at least smiling…"

"I don't think he wants me back…" was the only thing Temperance said. Angela stared at her, shaking her head.

"You were there. You heard him… he called me _Dr. Brennan_, he doesn't like me… it's over Ange…"

"Oh sweetie, is that really what you think? Gosh! You guys are more alike than I thought. He thinks the same about you; he thinks you don't want him anymore. That's why he was acting so cold. He's trying to keep himself from getting even more hurt. Sweetie do I really have to tell you this? You should know this."

"I should?" Temperance asked. "Forget I said that…" she quickly added. With a sigh, she looked at her friend. "Do you really think that he'll forgive me?"

"Yeah I'm _sure._"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty four**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Almost a week had passed and Temperance was beginning to think Booth would never make that phone call. Maybe she'd been right after all. Maybe Booth didn't like her anymore and he didn't want to call? What if Lisa was there right now?

She had to admit, Angela's plan was good, but it was useless unless Booth didn't want to tell her what was going on.

Work day was almost over, people were on their ways home, but Temperance had no plan on leaving the Jeffersonian. She still had a lot of work to do.

Hours passed and when Temperance had given up a long time ago, the phone suddenly rang. She reached out to answer, but it had stopped ringing before she had time too. She frowned. That's when she realized what Angela had told her - _only one signal. _

Temperance was on her feet in a heartbeat. She grabbed her jacket and car keys on her way out. She didn't know if this would work. Maybe Booth really didn't want her back. But right now, she couldn't think of that. The only thing she could think of was making that bitch Lisa pay for what she'd done. And this time, she wouldn't get away!

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth hated the thought of keeping Lisa there with him. All he wanted was too throw her out and never have to see her again. But he had to do this, hopefully Temperance would get his message and… well, honestly he didn't know what was going to happen; no one had cared to inform him about the so called plan.

"You want me to stay? I knew you'd realize we belong together, I'm glad you did babe!" Lisa sat down next to Booth in the sofa, moving closer and closer to him.

"Yeah, uh… I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier," Booth forced himself to say. He saw Lisa smile a huge smile. He wanted to throw up, but faked a smile in return.

Booth glanced at the door. Was someone supposed to come and take Lisa away? Had Temperance called the cops? The FBI? Booth had no idea what to expect but he'd left the door unlocked just in case.

Booth was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Lisa press her lips against his. He jerked away, but Lisa didn't care and followed his move.

"Don't you want me Seel?" she whispered into his ear.

"Well, uh… maybe we could…. uh… eat something first?" Booth tried.

"That's no fun," Lisa whined, tugging at Booth's shirt.

Booth didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand the thought of Lisa as much as laying one finger on him again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the door flew opened and Temperance stormed in. Booth turned his head and their eyes met for a few seconds.

Temperance had been so sure of what to do, but now when she was there, looking at Booth, when she saw the pain and confusion in his brown eyes, she was suddenly unsure of how to act.

"What the hell is she doing here? Seeley, get her out of here!" Lisa demanded, first glaring at Temperance, then looking back at Booth.

Suddenly Temperance was snapped out of her trance. She stared at the blonde in Booth's lap, and knew exactly what to do.

Quickly she crossed the room; she grabbed Lisa and dragged her away from Booth. She let go of her with a shove and the blonde fell to the floor. Temperance looked at Booth. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything, but she had to deal with the other woman first.

Lisa was back on her feet and Temperance spun around just in time to feel Lisa grip her arm.

"Trust me, you don't want to mess with me," Temperance said, but Lisa ignored her comment, giving her a challenging look.

Before Lisa had time to react, Temperance punched her face, making her stagger backwards. She tried a kick towards Lisa's stomach, but this time she was prepared and jumped away, running towards Temperance in full speed.

Temperance's mind was racing, trying to find the best way to handle this. When she was finished thinking, Lisa's was attacking her, her hands clutching Temperance's clothes trying to drag her to the floor.

Temperance knew she had to do something, and that's fast. Quickly she spun around so her back was pressed against Lisa's chest. Lisa's lost her grip but immediately tried a new one. But before she could lock her hands around Temperance's throat, she felt her feet leave the ground and the next thing she knew, her back hit the floor. But she was fast, grabbing Temperance's arm she dragged her down with her. An elbow in her face made Temperance loose control for a few seconds and Lisa crawled on top of her, trying to hold her down and the same time hit her face again.

"Let her go or I'll kill you!" Booth's voice made the struggling women stop fighting. Temperance saw Booth pointing his gun at Lisa; his hand was trembling dangerously much.

"Don't do it," Temperance said. "Don't shoot!"

"Why not? I thought you liked this whole gun thing."

"I do! But I don't want you to have another persons' death on your conscience. I can handle this!"

Hesitating Booth lowered the gun. He gave Temperance a worried look. "Are you sure? Because you look a bit beaten up…"

Temperance didn't answer. Instead she used all her strength and rolled Lisa off her. She had to admit, she was surprised at how good the other woman was. She gave Booth a quick look. "Have I _ever_ let anyone kick _my _ass?" she asked getting up on her feet. Lisa did the same.

Booth couldn't help but smile as he watched them. He knew Temperance would never give up, not until Lisa was unconscious at the floor. And he suddenly remembered Angela's words - _someone threatened her, she never wanted to hurt you…_ He still didn't understand what that meant, but suddenly he knew Temperance still cared about him. She was still _his Bones…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty five **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance never thought she would be this exhausted by kicking someone's ass, but Lisa was really tough. But after what seemed like an eternity, a kick to her stomach and two elbows in her back, followed by another hard kick to the blonde's doubled over form, she collapsed at the floor. Temperance felt her knees get weak. Her legs trembled badly when she hurried up to the sofa. She needed to sit down before she'd faint. Her head started spinning and her legs gave way under her just in time as she reached the couch and she collapsed into the soft cushions.

Temperance knew she wasn't physically strong enough to fight like she'd done. She hadn't had enough sleep and her constant worry and fear of loosing Booth or Parker had just been too much. But she wasn't one to give up and now Lisa was at the floor, badly beaten, and herself still alive and conscious. At least that was better than nothing, and she'd won! The price was a black eye, a split lower lip and several bruises in her face. She was aware of a throbbing pain at the side of her body, but tried to ignore it.

"Bones…" Temperance was barely aware of Booth's hand on her arm. She closed her eyes, too tired to face him.

"Bones, look at me, BONES!" Booth sounded worried and she forced herself to turn her head. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Booth who now was sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling? Do you need to, uh, go to the hospital?"

Temperance shook her head. No way she was going to a hospital.

The silence grew behind them. Booth left the sofa, walked to get something and then walked up to Lisa and turned her so she was on her stomach. He cuffed her hands together before walking back to Temperance.

"I want to have a few words with her when she wakes up…" he said, just to have something to say. Booth looked at Bones. He knew he had to say something, but what? Things were suddenly very awkward.

There was another silence.

Temperance was first to break it. "Booth," her voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"It was her, Lisa… she made me do this… I never meant to hurt you; I never wanted to leave you. She…" Temperance's voice trailed off. She knew Booth would be angry and she didn't know if she could handle that right now.

"She… what?"

"She told me that if I told you the truth and if I didn't do as she said, she'd kill Parker," Temperance blurted out.

"Oh god…" Booth mumbled. He looked at Lisa, then back at Temperance. "Why the hell didn't you let me shoot that asshole!" he almost yelled.

"I already told you that."

"Yeah but what she did…she…" Booth cut himself off, shaking his head angrily.

"Hey, I'm sorry…" Temperance whispered.

Booth looked at her; suddenly he realized she looked really pale. "It's not your fault… hey are you really okay? Because you look very…" he was cut off by a loud moan from Temperance, she winced in pain.

"I just hurt my side; it's nothing to worry about…" she muttered. "Booth, I understand if you're mad at me… do you want me to go?"

Booth shook his head. "It's not your fault," he repeated.

"But you look mad."

Booth sighed. "Well yeah I am!" he snapped. When he saw Temperance's hurt look he quickly added "At her," he gestured for Lisa's unconscious form.

Another silence. Temperance didn't know what to say. She wanted Booth to hold her, to make her feel better, but she wasn't sure he wanted to. And she was not going to ask. Maybe Booth was still angry at her, and he just lied about it. He'd have his reasons too… was it possible to just forget about what she'd done when he'd found out why? Could he forgive her? Had he already? There were so many questions, but Temperance didn't know how to start. Instead she looked at Booth, still quiet. She had no idea that the exact same questions were running through Booth's head.

"Was it stupid?" Temperance finally asked. She received a questioning look and a raised eyebrow from Booth.

"That I didn't tell you… I wanted to, Angela told me to but you'd… if she killed Parker you'd never forgive me… I couldn't risk that… Parker is… you love _him_…" Temperance voice trailed off. She got up on her feet, clutching her side as the pain came back. "I should go," she almost whispered. Quickly she turned and headed for the door.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her before she could open the door. She slowly turned and stood face to face with Booth. Without saying anything he pulled Temperance into a hug. "You did the right thing, and I love _you _too, Tempe, everything's gonna be alright… it's okay…"

"I'm so sorry…" Temperance repeated.

"Hey, it's okay… now that I know why, it's okay. Let's forget about what happened, all that matters is that we're here… now… it's okay Temperance," Booth tightened his hold of her. Now he understood everything, just as Angela had said he would. And everything Bones had said and done didn't make him angry anymore. She'd only done what she'd thought was right, for both him and his son. Even if he'd wanted to stay angry at her, it was impossible.

Booth led Temperance back to the sofa, but just as they were about to sit down, Lisa began squirming at the floor.

"I need to do this," Booth said, he left Temperance and walked up to the blonde. Booth spun her around so she was facing him.

"It's over Lisa, now tell me everything."

"It'll never be over Seel, you're mine…"

Booth fought the urge to hit her.

A smile appeared on Lisa's bruised face.

Booth snatched his gun from his belt and aimed it at the blonde. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you," he growled.

"Seeley, you wouldn't shoot."

"Really? Well, for starters, you _kidnapped_ me, you…"Booth's voice trailed off. "You had me knocked out and had sex with me, you threatened to _kill_ my son, and you hurt _Bones_, give me a damn good reason to let you live," Booth couldn't control his anger anymore. Everything he'd been holding back caught up with him.

"Booth, stop!" Temperance called from the sofa. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Booth didn't listen to her.

"Yeah listen to the Bone Lady, she knows _everything_," Lisa said with a faked sweetness in her voice.

"Shut up!" Booth almost screamed. He took a deep breath, pushing the gun close to Lisa's throat.

"Please could you un-cuff my hands, I like those with fur better, you know we could have really fun with those if you just..."

Lisa was cut off as Booth screamed at her. Lisa licked her lips, staring at Booth with a wicked grin on her face.

Temperance watched what was going on, she knew Booth was beyond mad and he could easily pull the trigger at any time. There was nothing she wanted more then to get rid of Lisa for good, but she knew Booth would feel bad about killing again, and she didn't want him to hurt even more.

Hesitating only a few seconds, she got up on her feet and ran over too Booth. Her side hurt as hell but she tried to ignore it as she knelt next to Booth. She put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

"BOOTH!" she had to yell to get his attention. "Don't kill her…"

Booth didn't take his eyes off Lisa. His hand trembled as he pushed the gun even closer to her skin. Lisa whimpered, beginning to feel scared.

With a quick movement Temperance snatched the gun out of Booth's hand.

"No, Bones!" Booth tried to get it back. Lisa tried to crawl away. Temperance tried desperately to keep Booth from shooting her…

All of the sudden a gunshot went off, leaving the room in complete silence…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty six**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The room was completely silent, as if no one dared to even breathe. The gun falling to the floor with a loud thud broke the stillness. A big pool of blood had formed on the floor.

"You shot her," Booth was first to speak. He looked at Temperance with a mix of shock and worry in his eyes.

"She asked for it!"

"Yeah but the thing is…" Booth reached out and checked the pulse. "She's… uh, dead," he stated.

Temperance stared at him with big eyes. "I never killed anyone before," she almost whispered. "Booth, are you sure?"

"Yeah," Booth said, not sure whether it's a good or bad thing. "I'm sure… you killed Lisa."

"But you would have if I didn't; besides I didn't mean to kill her!" Temperance raised her voice, trying to defend herself. "I just wanted to hurt her, does that make any sense?" she added in a lower voice, staring at the blood on the floor.

"This is why I'm not letting you carry a gun Bones…" Booth muttered, trying to decide what to do.

Temperance looked up at him. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

It took a while before Booth answered. He sighed. "No I'm not. I'm just trying to decide what the hell we're doing now."

"What do you mean? Call Cullen and tell him the truth."

"Yeah, that would be just perfect wouldn't it?" Booth sounded irritated.

Temperance avoided looking at him. Both were quiet for a long time.

"Booth? I'm sorry I didn't mean to complicate things."

"I know," Booth said. "And I know why you did it, it's really, uh… cute of you. But Bones, I've killed so many people while I was a sniper, one more wouldn't have mattered."

"Yes it would. _We all die a little_, remember that?" Temperance argued. "This time was my turn…" she added in a whisper.

"Temperance…" Booth put his arm around Temperance's shoulders. She leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing deeply. "We'll solve this. We don't have evidence of what she's done, but with Angela and her new guy as witnesses… I hope they'll believe us. Remember this was nothing but self-defence."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Booth's home was invaded by cops and FBI Agents. Collin and Angela were there too, all of them telling their point of view of what happened. Temperance had been first, now it was Booth's turn.

Angela looked at her best friend worriedly. They were sitting in the sofa, watching the scene in front of them silently.

"Sweetie," Angela tried to get her friends' attention. Temperance slowly took her eyes off Booth.

"How are you feeling?"

"My face is hurting, and I think I must have injured a muscle in mine side…"

"Emotionally?" Angela clarified her question. "You killed someone, was it awful?"

Temperance sighed, slowly shaking her head. "I didn't even realize she was dead until Booth told me…" she started. "Yes, I'm... shocked… but I wouldn't take it back if I could. She'll leave Booth alone now… she'll never hurt him again… she's gone, I killed her…"

Angela put an arm around her, trying to comfort. It was obvious Temperance was more upset about this than she wanted to admit.

"I just have to live with that," Temperance whispered, staring back at Booth.

Angela was just about to talk when one of the Agents came up to her. "Miss Montenegro, Collin McCain? May I have a few words with you?"

"Yeah sure," Angela gave Temperance's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the sofa.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Several hours later, the Agents, cops and Lisa's body were gone. Angela and Collin left too, leaving Temperance and Booth alone.

"Do you mind if I... uh… use your shower?" Temperance felt stupid for asking a question like that but she didn't want anything more than to wash off the smell of sweat. And all the blood. She glanced at Booth and saw him smile.

"Of course not, go ahead," Booth said, still smiling. Temperance wondered what the hell he was grinning about, but decided to not ask.

"Thanks," she headed for the bath room and carefully closed the door behind her. Temperance had just started the shower and was enjoying the hot water on her sore body when she heard the door slid open. She froze, wondering why the hell Booth didn't have a shower curtain.

"I'm not looking; I uh… just thought you'd need some clothes, you know a T, shorts… is that okay? Are you okay?" Booth sounded nervous and Temperance couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure you're not looking?"

"What? No! I mean… I'm not!"

"Booth," Temperance laughed. "You're looking."

"Maybe a little," Booth admitted. Temperance turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. Their eyes met, and for a few seconds it was like the whole world just stopped. Temperance felt her heart pound in her chest.

When Booth suddenly realized he was staring, he quickly turned his head. "I'll leave you alone now…" he mumbled before he turned and hurried out of the room. Temperance continued staring at the closed door. She was shocked. What was it she had felt when Booth looked at her like that? It scared her to realize that when he'd left, she'd wanted to tell him to stay. She wanted him in the shower? What was it exactly she wanted? Temperance turned the heat up, almost burning her skin in the process.

Booth was waiting in the sofa, two beers was standing on the table, waiting with him. What had he been thinking of? As he was sitting there the image of Bones' wet body in his shower refused to leave his mind. Booth shook his head, why was he doing this to himself?

He couldn't wait until Temperance came back; he wanted to talk to her, to sort everything out. To tell her everything was okay again, that he understood and wasn't angry at her. How could he be? Now when he knew everything, he only wished he'd known from the beginning. Then none of them would have had to go through this pain. But now Lisa was dead, gone forever, and they didn't have anything to worry about…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty seven**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Temperance felt stupid wearing Booth's oversized T and the shorts he had given her, but she had to agree it was much more comfortable than her clothes. Her body was aching from the fight with Lisa and just the thought of her tight jeans made her want to vomit. She was exhausted, but at the same time she felt relieved.

Booth and Temperance was sitting in the sofa, staring at the dark TV just to have something to focus at. The room was dark except a dim lamp hanging in the window. None of them had said a word in a long time.

Temperance curled up in the sofa, carefully leaning her head against Booth's shoulder. "Are you sure you're not mad?" she asked for about the tenth time.

Booth smiled. "I'm sure. How many times do I have to say that Bones, we've already talked that through. Everything is okay," he assured her.

"Are you moving back to my place?" Temperance suddenly asked.

"Uh… well, uhm… that depends on you. You want me there?"

"You still have your stuff there so it would be practical if you…" she was cut off.

"Bones… my stuff doesn't matter…"

There was a silence. Finally Temperance spoke. "Yes, I want you back."

"So you missed me?" Booth smiled.

"No, I didn't miss you," Temperance lied.

"Oh yes you did!"

Another long silence.

"More than words can say," Temperance suddenly whispered. First Booth was confused, but after a few seconds he understood.

"You'll never have to miss me again," Booth put his arms around her and Temperance took the opportunity to get closer. When she was finished shifting and lay comfortably in Booth's arms, she suddenly realized she was almost in his lap. Her arms around him and her head rested on his chest. Temperance felt her cheeks go red as she realized how she must look. But Booth seemed happy and she relaxed again.

"Comfy?" Booth asked amused. Temperance mumbled a yes and Booth couldn't help but chuckle. "That's good, because I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

Temperance almost blushed again.

Booth's hand was running up and down one of her arms. Temperance closed her eyes. The hand continued to her belly, finding its way under the T. She shivered with pleasure as she felt the hand on her skin. She couldn't believe how Booth made her feel so special just by touching her. She never wanted him to stop. As the hand slowly moved upwards, Temperance suddenly got aware of her lack of underwear. She tried to not panic. She felt both relieved and disappointed at the same time when Booth suddenly moved his hand.

"Sorry Bones…" he mumbled.

Temperance didn't know what to say. She remembered how she'd felt when Booth's had seen her in the shower. She did want more than friendship, so what was she being so afraid of? That was a question Temperance couldn't answer.

"I uhm…" she started. "Don't apologize," she let her hand touch his face. Booth kissed her fingers and Temperance smiled. "It's okay," she was surprised to hear herself say those words. What was okay? That he touched her? That they had sex? Temperance tried to not think too much and just let her heart speak for her. For once in her life she'd try to listen to her heart, not her brain. She knew both herself and Booth deserved that after all they'd been through.

"Tempe?"

Temperance turned her head to look up at him. "Yes?"

Booth didn't say anything. He just kept on looking at her. Temperance could see the love and passion in his eyes.

"Seeley?" she whispered.

Booth smiled. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Temperance smiled back, shifting so she was sitting in his lap facing him. Booth looked at her. Her face had several bruises and her hair was still wet from the shower. But to him, she was still the most beautiful woman he knew.

"Does it still hurt?" Booth whispered.

Temperance shook her head. She wondered if Booth knew she was lying. She didn't want to ruin their moment and it didn't hurt that much. She knew it wasn't possible, but she felt like just by being with Booth, all the pain disappeared.

They kissed again, this time more passionate. Temperance wrapped one of her arms around his neck; the other hand was in his hair. Booth's hands were on Temperance's back, pulling her even closer to him. He could feel her breasts against his chest; he could almost feel her heart beat against his. Booth let his hands slide under the t shirt, caressing every inch of her skin. He heard Temperance moan as he kissed her harder. All their feelings for each other couldn't be held back anymore. They'd wanted to do this from the very beginning, but none of them had taken the first step, none of them had dared to give in for the well known sexual tension between them. And once they'd started, both Temperance and Booth knew there was no turning back.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_TBC._

_AN/ I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short. But I think it's more suitable for this story if I leave the rest to your imagination ;0)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty eight.**

_AN/ I want to apologize for the late update. I have had so much to do; I just didn't have time to write.  
But here's the next chapter, and it's the last…_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Okay, sweetie, you have to tell me, something is bothering you, I can tell," Angela suddenly said. Temperance looked up from the bones, into her best friends' worried eyes. She sighed. Of course Angela noticed, she always does. Zack and Hodgins stopped working and all three looked at Temperance questioningly.

"What?" Temperance sounded slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, Dr. Brennan," Zach said quickly.

"Bren?" Angela tried in a soft voice. "Is it Booth?"

Temperance shook her head. "No I think it's… me… "

Angela was confused. She grabbed Temperance's arm and dragged her towards her office. They definitely needed to talk.

Once they were in the office and Angela and Temperance had placed themselves on the sofa, Angela continued speaking.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a wild guess now. You stayed at his place, right?" Temperance nodded. Angela smiled. "Yeah," she mumbled, sure she knew what this was all about. "You slept with Booth didn't you!"

Angela's sudden statement made Temperance stare at her, eyes wide. When she had recovered from the shock, she slowly nodded. Not bothering to ask how the hell Angela could have known. She didn't have to ask, she knew her friend all too well.

Angela gave her a huge grin. She nodded to herself and Temperance just stared at her.

"So how was it? Is he as good in bed as I imagined he'd be?"

"Ange," Temperance almost snapped. She sighed. "I'd… it's kind of awkward discussing that…" she said.

Angela rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Alright, I'll let it go _for now_, so what's bothering you?"

Temperance was quiet for a long time. Finally she spoke. "When I woke up this morning, naked, in Booth's arms I panicked… I didn't know what to do. So I did what I do best," a small smiled appeared on Temperance's face. It was almost funny. When she didn't know how to handle a situation, she preferred just walking away, get some time to think things over, making sure she'd find the most logical explanation. She'd never thought of it until now. Temperance saw Angela returning the smile. "I got up, got dressed and just ran out of there; do you think he's mad at me?"

"No, he should know you by now," Angela said, throwing a quick glance at the door. "But sweetie? You have to talk to him okay?"

"Yeah, I just need some time to…" Temperance was cut off.

"I think now would be a good time," Angela smiled as she saw Temperance's puzzled look. She threw a meaning look towards the door and Temperance turned her head.

"Booth," she mumbled. "How long have you been standing there?"

Booth smiled sheepishly. "Long enough, I woke up, you were gone, I figured you'd be here…" he said. "Hey, are you alright? You regret…"

"No," he was cut off by Temperance. Booth nodded. He looked at Temperance, then at Angela. "Am I the only one who thinks this is… uh… awkward?"

"I get the point, I'll leave you two alone now," With a smirk, Angela got up and left her office. Temperance and Booth just stood there, staring at each other.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Later that night, Booth and Temperance was back at Temperance's apartment. The talk in Angela's office seemed far away now when they were lying in Temperance's warm bed, listening to the rain outside.

_There's a calm surrender  
__To the rush of day  
__When the heat of the rolling world  
__Can be turned away  
__An enchanted moment  
__And it sees me through  
__It's enough for this restless warrior  
__Just to be with you_

Booth lazily let his fingers run through Temperance's hair. He smiled as he heard her sigh softly. He wasn't surprised to realize he felt happy. It was like he suddenly had everything he'd needed. Nothing could describe how much the woman next to him meant to him, she was his life… When he looked back at everything they'd been through, it didn't matter how much he'd been hurting, how much he'd suffered - because everything was worth it in the end. It finally brought him and Bones together…

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
__It is where we are  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
__That we got this far  
__And can you feel the love tonight  
__How it's laid to rest?  
__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
__Believe the very best_

She'd never had a relationship like she had with Booth. It had never felt this real, and Temperance was amazed to know that they're still together after everything that happened. It would have driven any normal couple apart… but she was glad, because if there was one thing she didn't want, it's to be apart from Booth, ever again. She loved him way too much, and the thought of that scared the hell out of her, but Angela told her it would pass, and she actually believed her. Temperance closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Booth's warm skin against hers. This was all she'd ever wanted…

_There's a time for everyone  
__If they only learn  
__That the twisting kaleidoscope  
__Moves us all in turn  
__There's a rhyme and reason  
__To the wild outdoors  
__When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
__Beats in time with yours_

They both knew it wouldn't happen, but they both felt like one day they'd just wake up from a dream, and everything would be back to normal. But what they had wasn't a dream, and for once in their lives, they felt like they didn't need to ask for anything more than they had right now...

_And can you feel the love tonight?  
__It is where we are…  
_

…Because they finally had each other.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**... T H E ... E N D ...**_

_AN/ Yeah, that was the end. I hope you liked it.  
Fluffy, I know, but this story deserved some fluff after all the angst.  
So I thought it was best to end it here, had a feeling you guys started to get tired of this fic…  
_

**_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  
Without you this story would never have been this long! _**

_Oh and the song, it's "Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John.  
I got the name to the story from that song, so I thought I'd include it in the end…  
_


End file.
